Orphan of the Akatsuki
by The1CAMIEL
Summary: Naruto gets kicked out of his orphanage for being too old, but when Sasuke finds him on the street he takes Naruto home to the Akatsuki. Naruto is allowed to become part of their family, but was sexual harassment and becoming gay part of the family? Read as Naruto goes to school with these amazing men and falls in love. But with who? P.S I MADE ALL OF THE AKATSUKI CHARACTERS YOUN
1. Chapter 1 Home?

Life as an orphan was always tough. But once I was cased aside by the orphanage I had nowhere to go. I was now at the age of 16 and being in an orphanage any longer would be breaking the rules. So I was cast out into the streets. Normally they would have found a job for the child and waited until he/she would get a living space and make sure everything was good. But not in my case. I was called a demon, my entire life. No one cared for me, I was alone, I didn't have anyone to look up to. I didn't have anywhere to go, so here I was, randomly walking the streets. I needed to avoid the police because they thought I was a criminal with all of my facial scars, but I was born with the whisker like scars. I don't know what to do, I was going back to school soon and try to find a job as soon as possible. School started to in3 days, I had my uniform and everything, but I didn't have a place to sleep. I had no money to buy food, what am I going to do?!

"Naruto Uzumaki?" A snickering voice came from behind me. I stiffened to his voice, I slowly turned to see my best friend Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke." I nervously laughed.

"Why are you outside so late?" He asked me, raising his eyebrows.

"I should be asking you the same." I tried to change the subject.

"Grocery shopping." He held up a plastic bag with 'Have a nice day! :)' written on it. "Now your turn."

"Well... I'm just taking a walk away from the orphanage." I laughed.

"But their curfew was 3 hours ago. Naru, what are you hiding?" Sasuke glared at me for a second. "Plus, you're like 10 miles from that place."

"Uhhh..." I didn't want to bother him by saying I have no home, but what else could I do? Lie.

"Is it really that late?" I asked, faking a surpised face. I wasn't going to force myself on my only friend. "I should probably head back then." I laughed.

"Liar." Sasuke said, crossing his arms.

"You're just too good." I groaned.

"You know I don't like it when you lie." He glared at me.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"I was kinda wondering why you were standing in front of my house." He sighed.

"Huh?" I asked, shocked.

I turned to my left and saw a large building that looked a little beat up but welcoming.

"Home sweet home." Sasuke groaned.

"Sorry, I'll be leaving now." I bowed to Sasuke and started to turn. But a hand caught my shoulder, Sasuke was not going to let me leave.

Shit.

"You're too old to be in that orphanage anymore, right?" Sasuke turned me around to face him again.

"Kinda." I looked away and nervously scratched one of my whisker scars.

"You're hopeless." Sasuke grabbed my hand and pulled me along to his house. I felt my cheeks heat up as we continued into his yard. The yard was untrimmed and there were leaves growing up the side of the house.

"Wait! Sasuke!" I protested, blushing more.

"Don't worry, it's mainly guys who live here." As if on cue a loud crash and loud swearing echoed out of the house, making us stop in the yard.

"You fucking bastard! Where the hell did you take my fucking necklace?!" Another crash and some screaming.

"Damn it, Hidan." Sasuke whispered.

"Uhhh..." Was all I could say when Sasuke opened the door.

"I'm home!" He yelled to no one in particular, dropping my hand and taking his shoes off.

"Sorry for the intrusion!" I yelled to.

I slipped my beat up converse off by the door and headed in. I followed Sasuke as he went down a dark corridor.

"Don't you dare move, shithead!" The swearing came again, I froze in my place.

Sasuke looked back at me, "Dude, you might want to stay close by me."

I rushed forward and joined Sasuke, passing many doors. I felt like I was being watched and I turned around and looked around to see two of the doors quickly closing. Sasuke opened another door and went into a brightly lit room. A red couch and a TV sat in the center of the room and 2 men were lazily laying on the couch watching TV.

"Yo! Sasuke is back with food!" One of the men on the couch yelled. Multiple doors closed and footsteps came rushing to the room as Sasuke put the bag down on the table.

"Hey, who's this mother fucker?!" The yelling came from right behind me this time. I shrunk in my spot, slowly turning to see a shirtless silver haired man holding a necklace with blood dripping from it. His red eyes glared at me as he towered over me.

"Holy shit." We're the only breathless words that could escape my mouth as the almost bloodthirsty man glared at me.

"What did you just say?" He leaned in closer and stared right at me.

"I uhhh..." Was all I could get out before a hand went around my mouth and another went around my chest.

"He's mine." An unfamiliar voice hissed by my ear, sending shivers down my spine and causing me to blush.

The silver haired man backed up a little.

"Fine, didn't give a damn anyway, dumbass." He walked past me.

The hand left my mouth only to put a finger back in a hushing motion. The hand tightened around my waist and I was hoisted into the air, and carried through a different corridor, into a different room.

"Wow, that was close, un!" The infamiliar voice said as I was flopped onto a bed.

"Uhhh yea." Was all I could say, my eyes trying to adjust to the bright light.

Once I could see my surroundings I widened my eyes, the room was mostly white with some pain splatters here and there. Not much furniture beside a bed, desk, and dresser covered the room. A dirty clothes bin overflowed in the corner and a small door revealed a closet that had a few clothes hanging up in it. I was sitting on the bed, black with red clouds covered it, but bright colored pillows decorated the top of the bed. I turned my head slightly to see a man, no women, no... man. He was sitting in the desk chair staring at me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, putting my hands in my lap.

"Nothing, cutie." He responded staring at me with soft eyes.

"Ummmmm... Why did you save me?" I asked, trying to get past the 'cutie' remark.

"Hidan's an ass, I didn't want him taking another boy from me, un. Plus! Us blondes gotta keep together right?" He smiled and jumped onto the bed next to me, making me fling straight up in the air. "Woah there boy! You're light aren't you, un?" I couldn't help but blush to the sudden hands around my waist.

"I guess." I laughed a little.

The man removed his hands and sat up, looking at me.

"My names Deidara! But I don't really care what you want to call me, un!" He held his hand out to me, smiling, I took it and smiled back.

"Naruto. Nice to meet you Dei-kun." I blushed, _why had I said my stupid thought nickname?!_

The man only laughed.

"Dei-kun, huh? I like it! I'm 17. How about you, un?"

_He liked it?_

"I'm 16. I got to Konoha high." I smiled.

"Konoha?!" He blurted, clear shock on his face.

"Yes...?" I was completely confused.

"Yay!" He yelled, pulling me into a tight hug.

"What?"

"We got to the same school!" He laughed squeezing me harder, I blushed. "I can't believe I've never seen a hotty like you there!"

A slam informed me that the door to this room just flung open.

"Deidara!" Sasuke's voice yelled.

I was twisted to be in Deidara's hug but facing the door, and Sasuke.

"Naru, are you ok?" Sasuke glared at Deidara.

"I'm fine." I smiled.

"Hidan told me what you said about Naruto being yours." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Well how else am I going to back Hidan off?! He was about to slit poor Naru's throat, un!" Deidara held my head closer to his.

"Well I have to take Naruto." Sasuke walked closer.

"He's not leaving is he?!" Deidara whined.

"No. He has no home to go to." Sasuke grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of Deidara's grasp. We walked out the door, Deidara caught up and grabbed my hand as Sasuke walked me back to the other room.

"This is Naruto." Sasuke said, as he walked us into the room. I looked around the room to see 8 males staring at me, some with curiosity others, uninterested, and the silver haired annoyed.

"Nice to meet you." I bowed to them all.

"He will be living with us now." Sasuke informed everyone, all eyes in the room widened, including mine.

"What?!" Everyone except Sasuke and Deidara yelled.

"YAY!" Deidara yelled instead.

"What are you talking about Sasuke?!" A blue haired man yelled.

"He has no home, and he goes to my school, and he isn't expensive." Sasuke sighed.

"Sasuke! I don't need to be a burden!" I protested.

"Where else are you going to live?!" Sasuke yelled at me, "You have no home, Naruto!"

At that I went silent and looked away. Everyone else in the room went silent as well, the silence was broken when a female voice yelled through the house.

"I'm home, boys!" She yelled.

"Were in the living room!" A black haired man, with wrinkle lines leaving his eyes, yelled.

"Hey! how is every..." Her voice paused, I turned around and saw a blue haired girl standing behind me, staring wide eyed at me. I widened my eyes at her, she was the most popular girl in the school and she was only a junior. She was beautiful and I felt Deidara tighten my hand and pull me closer to him, my back leaning against him.

"Excuse my intrusion." I breathlessly whispered.

"No, it's fine." She whispered. "Are you visiting?"

"No, he's living here now." Sasuke turned and looked her right in the eye.

"Oh, that's..." She couldn't speak, _she hates me_.

"GREAT!" She squealed, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Great?!" The men yelled.

"Of course! He's always welcome in this home!" She laughed.

"Really?!" I looked up at her, questioningly.

"Yea!" She smiled, tears started to form in my eyes. "Oh, don't cry!" She hugged me again, rubbing my back.

"Well, then I guess this is your home now, Naruto." A man with spiky orange hair smirked.

"Thank you!" I bowed to them again.

"Everyone, introduce yourselves." The popular girl commanded, I believed her name to be Konan.

"Fine, I'll start." Deidara said to my left. "My name is Deidara, I'm 17 and we got to the same school, un." He smirked, licking his lips seductively.

"I'm next," A blue haired man who was laying on the coach looked up, "My name is Kisame and I'm 18, I go to Konoha high too."

"My name is Itachi, Sasuke's brother, I'm 18 and same school." The wrinkled man talked.

"I'm Pein, I'm 19 and I don't go to school anymore." The orange haired man smirked, he had multiple piercing on his face that almost made me cringe.

_His name fits his face._

"My name is Sasori, I'm 17 and I got to Konoha." The attractive red head in the corner smiled.

"I guess I'm next, **YES I GUESS**." He seemed to be having 2 different personalities, this green haired man. "I'm Zetsu, **I'M 18**, and I go to Konaha."

I looked to the right to a black haired man standing next to Hidan.

"I guess it's my turn, I'm Kakuzu, I am 19 and I don't go to school."

Next came Hidan, "I'm fucking Hidan, I'm fucking 18 and I don't give a damn about the school." He growled.

I looked to the right a little and saw a guy with black hair and a small childlike grin on his face. "I'm TOBI3! and I'm a good boy! I'm 17 like Sempai and I also go to Konoha!HAHA!"

"He was dropped on his head as a child." Sasori informed me.

I turned to Konan and she smiled, "I'm last! and my name is Konan and I am 18, I go to school with you too!"

"Welcome home Naruto!" Deidara and everyone else smiled.

_I finally have a home._


	2. Chapter 2 Bad Behavior

"So, do you want a tour of the house?" Deidara smiled at me while everyone walked out of the room.  
"S-Sure." I mumbled, not knowing if this was a good idea or not.  
"Don't be nervous! Everyone knows you know, un! And as long as I'm here you have nothing to fear!" He tried to act like a touch guy and puff out his chest, which only resulted in him coughing. "Kinda pathetic huh?" He moaned.  
"No, it was really cute!" I laughed.  
WAIT DID I JUST SAY IT WAS 'CUTE'?!  
Deidara only laughed as a deep blush covered my cheeks.  
"Come on Naru. I'll show you the place." He quickly grabbed my hand and dragged me around the house. He showed me everyone's room and when we were done we went back to his room where my bag lay sideways on his bed.  
"Wait. So can you explain the whole sleeping arrangements to me again?" I asked for the second time. It was bothering me on where everyone slept.  
"Ok, so Pein, Zetsu, and Sasori share the first room. Kakuzu and Hidan share the second room. Kisame, Itachi, and Sasuke share the third room. Konan gets her own room because she's a girl, and I get my own room because no one can stand me, un." He smirked.  
"Wait... So then where does Tobi sleep?" I asked, confused.  
"Oh yeah. He sleeps on the couch in the living room. No one is willing to stay with him, un!"  
"So, do I sleep out there with Tobi?" I asked, pointing my finger towards the door.  
"No." Deidara glared at the door.  
"Ok, then where do I sleep Dei-Kun?"  
"Here." He smiled and pulled me into a tight hug. We started to fall backwards, I tried to pull away to steady us but only caused Deidara to pull me in tighter. We fell backwards and I landed on top of Deidara, my head stuck nuzzled under his chin. I started to pull away when Deidara held me closer, my cheeks burning.  
"No. Not yet." He whispered, causing me to shiver.  
I'VE NEVER BEEN HELD BY A MAN BEFORE. T0T  
"Gayyyyyy!" I heard the smirk in Hidan's voice at the door. I pulled out of Deidara's grasp to see Hidan walking into the room with slight pink cheeks. "Mind if I join you bitches?" He looked me right in the eyes with humor.  
"S-Sure." I stuttered, still terrified of the man. He laughed and relaxed on the bed next to me. Deidara sat up with a pout on his face.  
"Hidan, you're such a meanie!" Deidara pouted.  
"Shut up ass. Am I that fucking horrible for you to endure 5 fucking minutes with me?" Hidan smirked putting his hand on my head and rubbing my hair. This action only seemed to piss Deidara off, he looked like he was going to kill Hidan.  
"Hands. Off. Now." Deidara hissed.  
"Oh, so you can fucking hug him and when I want to pet him it's illigal? You're such a bitch Deidara." Hidan laughed. Petting my head even softer and more comfortably, I wanted Hidan to keep petting me. It was nice and I liked it.  
"See? No harm. The kid actually likes it. He's almost about to fucking purr!" Hidan smiled.  
"Hidan! Stop!" Deidara shrieked.  
"Fine. But he'll want more and you can't provide that nice touch," Hidan pulled my face to look at his, "whenever you want some of this, leave this bitch and come to my room." Hidan rubbed my head one more time then left the room, leaving my head wanting more.  
"Naru." Deidara's faint voice broke thought the still silence.  
"Yes Dei-Kun?" I looked over at Deidara only to see a tear sneak past his eye.  
"Please don't go to him." He whispered, wiping away tears.  
"Dei-Kun."  
"It's so lonely here without any roommate, please don't leave me alone." More tears were streaming down his face.  
I reached up and whipped away his tears, "Don't worry Dei-Kun." I smiled. He pulled me into another hug.

2 DAYS LEFT TILL SCHOOL:  
"So you have a notebook and pencils right?" Konan asked me as we all ate breakfast and the rather small kitchen table.  
"I still have room in my last years notebook so I think I'll have enough room for a while." I smiled.  
Konan, Sasuke, Itachi, and Deidara dropped their utensils and stared at me with shock striking their faces.  
"What?" I looked around me at the other members and they were all staring at me.  
"You use a notebook more than once a year?" Konan asked, worry striking her eyes.  
"Yeah. Is that wrong?"  
"No, I guess not. But don't you want a new notebook for this year?" Itachi asked.  
"Yeah that would be nice bit I don't have any money for it."  
"I'll pay." Sasori smiled at me.  
"No! I couldn't do that to you!" I protested.  
"Don't worry about it. I'm one of the main workers in this house. So I have all more money than anyone else." He smiled.  
NO ONE HAS EVER BOUGHT ANYTHING FOR ME BEFORE.  
"Thank you Sasori." I smiled, blushing a little.  
"Now why are you blushing?" Hidan smirked, something bad was about to be said, "Don't tell me Naru likes Sasori!" Hidan put both hands on his cheek in pretend shock. "What will the little whore do now?! I thought Deidara was the 'special' roommate!" Hidan was pretending, and it was pissing me off.  
"Hidan! Stop!" Deidara ordered.  
Hidan backed off a little, waiting for my response.  
"Oh, whats the little bitch going to do now? Is he scared the big bad Dei-Kun is gonna hurt him?!" I pouted, using a childlike voice. "Oh no! Hidan is gonna go cry!" I whined then stood up and glared him down, "Like the little bitch he is." I sat back down and looked up to see everyone staring at me with wide eyes, even Hidan was dumbstruck.  
OH SHIT, I WAS ALWAYS QUIET... WHAT DO I DO?!  
"Holy shit dude." Kakuzu whispered.  
"Uhhh... I-I-I..." I booked it out of there, I ran out of the house and ran down the street until I found a large shaders tree. I wheezed as air finally flew back into my lungs, I looked up to see that the tree was a weeping willow, but it didn't cover the group of people 2 blocks away running this way. I quickly climbed the tree and sat up there, hugging my knees.  
I SCREWED UP, I WILL NEVER BE WELCOME AGAIN. PLEASE WEEPING WILLOW, HIDE OUR TEARS.  
I sat there and put my head in my lap, tears quickly streaming down my face.  
"It will be the same once I return to school, I will always be alone." I breathlessly whispered to the tree.  
"Naruto!" I picked my eyes up, seeing the group calling me and looking around.  
"Naru-Kun!" Deidara yelled.  
"Come home!" Konan yelled.  
HOME? WHAT IS THAT?  
I sat still and tried to stretch out on the branch so Hidan wouldn't see me as he leaned underneath the tree.  
"God damn it kid! Get your ass out here!" He yelled.  
WHY DO THEY CARE?  
A sudden memory popped into my mind.

F. L. A. S. H. B. A. C. K

"Naruto?! Where are you darling?!" A women's voice called out to me, but I stayed in these bushes as I cried.  
"Naruto!" A man yelled, his footsteps close by me. "Kushina! I can't find him!" They were panicking as a a blazing light came from a house behind me. I turned and saw a massive fire.  
"What if he is still inside?!" The women yelled, crying.  
"He'll be fine, we'll find him." The man rubbed the women's shoulders as they walked away from their burning house crying. I lay hidden in the bushes, blood streaming from my cheeks. I had cut them trying to run out of the flaming house, which I did successfully, but not without ruining my face. No one found me, I was alone.  
E. N. D. O. F. F. L. A. S. H. B. A. C. K

ALONE?  
"Naruto." Someone whispered.  
I opened my eyes and looked down at Hidan, he hadn't seen me yet, but everyone else was coming over to the tree.  
"I can't find him!" Konan cried.  
"It's ok! We'll find him!" Pein rubbed her shoulders, trying to calm her down.  
JUST LIKE THOSE PEOPLE ON THAT NIGHT.  
"Why bother?" Hidan mumbled.  
"Why?" Pein growled.  
"Yes, why bother? The kid was just taking up space."  
Pein walked over and grabbed Hidan by the collar and lifted him off the ground.  
"Why you ask? Because he's family! And family stay together!" Pein yelled right into Hidans face.  
FAMILY?  
"Fine, tell me when you find him." Hidan waved everyone off as he slowly walked back to the house.  
"Please, Naruto. Come home!" Konan cried into her hands.  
"Naru-Kun." Deidara started to cry.  
I sat and watched, wide eyed at the people who were crying over me.  
WHY DO THEY CRY OVER ME?  
Pein sat Konan down underneath the tree, 5 branches below me.  
"Let's keep looking." Pein and everyone else ran out and Konan stayed behind crying.  
WHY DO I CAUSE SO MUCH PAIN FOR OTHERS? WHY AM I SO USELESS?!  
I felt tears come to my eyes and roll down my cheeks, eventually trying to descend down to Konan. I stopped most, but one tear sneaked past and I couldn't stop as it fell right onto Konan's cheek.  
"Huh?" She wiped her hand across my tear on her cheek, in instinct she looked up and saw me, our eyes locked for a moment when I started to cry harder.  
"Naruto." Konan quietly cried.  
"Shhhh!" I hissed, causing Konan to look around for the others. Not seeing that they were around she began to climb the tree, banging her knee a couple times, followed by a curse. Once she was comfortable we looked around, looking for the other people. Seeing that no one is there she turned to me with saddened eyes.  
"Why did you run from us?" She whispered.  
"I didn't like the me you saw back there."  
"Why do you think anything like that matters? Hidan is full of himself! If anything, he deserved it." She smiled.  
"I still don't like it and when you guys came after me I didn't want to be alone again, but I refused to let myself be seen." I whispered.  
"Again?" Konan was confused.  
NO ONE KNOWS OF MY PAST, WILL IT BOTHER THEM?  
"Ummm.. I Uhhh..." I couldn't think of any words.  
"Naruto, tell me." Konan grabbed my chin and made me face her.  
I FEEL SAFE HERE.  
"I don't know if you will-"  
"I will not change my perception about you. Promise." Konan held out her pinky.  
"Well..." I didn't know if I should tell her about my past.

"Naruto. Talk." Konan almost talked loudly.

"Shhh!" I hissed, "Fine, I'll tell you." I hesitated again and she crossed her arms. "I grew up in an orphanage almost my whole life, 2 nights ago was my last day there, but the time before I was in the orphanage is all but a blur." I saw tears start to form in the corner of her eyes as she listened. "I was 5 when I was found, but no one ever liked me. I had to go to school and that's where I met Sasuke, he was my first friend. But when I said those things to Hidan and ran and you guys came after me, I had a flashback of a memory I've never seen before."

"A flashback? Of what?" Konan tried to say around tears.

"I remembered hiding in some bushes in front of a burning house and a couple where standing in the street looking for me. They could have been my parents, but I didn't know for sure. They eventually walked away crying and I just stayed in the bushes, and that's where the memory stops." I mumbled.

"Oh, Naruto." She whispered.


	3. Chapter 3 Relaxing

"Why didn't you tell us you found him, un?!" Deidara yelled at Konan, everyone soaking wet from the sudden burst of rain we were caught in.  
"Because he told me not to tell." She mumbled.  
"Why on earth would you do that?" Pein asked me, not yelling.  
"I had a lot on my mind and Konan was the person to help me figure things out." I honestly said to their faces.  
"Well it can't be helped. Everyone who got wet, go make a line for the shower, Konan is first and Naruto is 2nd." Everyone waited and slowly walked the stairs to the shower. I followed holding onto Deidara tightly, him walking swiftly towards the bathroom. Konan went in first and we all waited outside, chatting or just standing there. As I stood there waiting I looked towards a partially open door, I could tell it was Hidan's room from the Jashin symbol painted into the door.  
"Naruto, don't. " Deidara whispered by my ear.  
"Don't what?"  
"Don't try to apologize to Hidan, he deserved the words you fed him this morning, un." Deidara squeezed my hand to reassure me, but I couldn't help but feel sad that I had said such things to him.  
"Naruto it's you turn, un." Deidara lightly pushed me towards the bathroom. I stopped inside the door and turned and looked at him. "Do need help?" Deidara smirked.  
"Huh?" I was confused to what he meant.  
"Or do you want me to shower with you?" Deidara said with an soothing voice.  
I stood there, puzzled as Deidara slowly reached for me. His hands guided down to my shirt and started to lift it over my head, he then started to reach for my pants when I grabbed his hand. Only taking the advantage Deidara pushed me into the bathroom, following and closing and locking the door.  
"Dei-Kun!" I protested as he slid his hands over my stomach gently. I felt my cheeks burn.  
"Yes, Naru?" Deidara whispered into my ear as he leaned down towards my neck. His lips slightly touched my neck and began to slowly move down towards my chest. I blushed harder and put my hand on Deidara's shoulders, barely being able to make myself push him away.  
"No, not now." I moaned as he licked up my abdomen, ending at my mouth where he pecked my lips.  
"Not now? That just means I can do more later, un." He said in a sexier tone.  
_My god Deidara was sexy! I'm falling for him and I'm not even gay!__  
_I felt Deidara's hand slowly move down to the outside of my pants crotch area. I moaned in pleasure as he slowly rubbed up and down.  
"Stop...!" I moaned out.  
"Only if I can stay here while you shower, un." He locked inside my ear.  
_Oh god this feels good!__  
_"So what is it?" He asked, starting to undo my pants.  
"Fine!" I moaned. He stopped and pulled away, taking a seat on the toilet.  
I hesitated.  
"Whats wrong?" He smirked.  
"N-nothing!" I jumped behind the shower curtain and stripped throwing my clothes over the shower to the floor. I noticed my necklace and slipped it off as well, I poked my head out theft on behind the curtain and looked at Deidara.  
"Can you put this with my clothes?" I asked him, carefully handing him the necklace. He laid it down onto my pants and then lifted his gaze to me.  
"That good?"  
"Yea," I turned the shower on and yelped to the sudden cold water, "that's fine." I tried to smile.  
"What's wrong?" Deidara jumped up and tried to look behind the curtain, only to have me grab his face and hold it back.  
"Nothing's wrong. Go sit down again." I reassured him, feeling the water heat up.  
"Ok." He turned and relaxed back onto the toilet. I turned back into the shower and began washing my hair.  
"Have you always lived here?" I asked him, trying to break the silence, and to know where he was at.  
"No, I used to live alone on the street. So I have street smarts, but Sasori found me always dead from hunger and brought me here, un. What about you? Have you always lived on the street?" He asked, from the toilet.  
"No, I used to have a home. But they told me I was too old."  
_I didn't want to tell him I lived in an orphanage.__  
_"Your parents told you that?! Harsh!"  
"Yea. I was only outside for like 5 hours before Sasuke found me." I finished with my hair and started to clean my body.  
"Wow, you're luckier then I was, un." He replied with his voice closer to the floor.  
"What are you doing?" I asked rinsing everything off.  
"Getting undressed, why?"  
"Why are you getting undressed?!" I shouted.  
"Because I'm taking the next shower."  
"But shouldn't you wait until I'm out before you get undressed?!"  
"I don't think so, un. Anyway, are you done yet? Because I'm coming in." He replied, closer to the shower curtain. I was done but I didn't want to get out yet, but I also didn't want to have Deidara catch me naked. I bolted for the right side of the curtain, only to see Deidara's hand right there, I went for the other side and peered out. I saw Deidara peering in the shower from the other side.  
"Wow! You've got a nice one!" He laughed.  
I felt my cheeks redden and I jumped out of the shower, grabbing my towel and wrapping it around my waist.  
"Wait, Naruto." He said from inside the shower.  
"W-What is I-it?" I stammered, trying to calm down.  
"Will you wait for me?" He asked, sweetly.  
"Uhhh... Sure...?" I replied sitting on the toilet.  
"Thanks." I brought up and extra pair of pajama pants for you. They should be by the sink." I stood up and went to the sink and found a blue plaid pair of pajama pants.  
"The blue ones?" I asked.  
"No, the orange pair under them, un."  
I picked up the blue and found the orange under them. But no shirts were present.  
"No shirt?" I asked.  
"Nope. Just be lucky in going to be wearing pants, I normally go nude, un." He laughed.  
"Oh." Was all I could say.  
"Put the pants on and dry your hair before you catch cold." He said in-between humming a song.  
"Ok." I quickly opened up the pants and dried off my lower area, then quickly slipped the pants on. I went to the mirror and looked at my hair, it was straight and flattened to my head. I took the towel and roughed up my hair to dry off. I looked in the mirror again to see it spiking back up to its normal state.  
"I've got the pants on, you almost done with your shower?" I asked, looking towards the shower to see the outline of Deidara's body.  
_Could he see me the whole time?!__  
_"Almost. Open the door and tell Itachi I'm almost done."  
I did as he said to see Itachi almost half asleep standing by the door with Pein and Sasori chatting behind him.  
"Umm, Itachi?" I whispered, trying to delicately wake him. His eyes burst open and looked at me.  
"Deidara is almost done." I whispered. I turned back to the bathroom, getting ready to close the door.  
"Naruto." Itachi whispered, grabbing my hand and putting his other on my chest. " You know how alluring you are dressed like this?" He moaned, leaning his forehead against mine.  
"N-No-o..." I stuttered.  
"Well its very alluring." his whispered, outing his lips on my ear, making my body shiver. He began to kiss my ear and lick when I almost moaned.  
"Itachi-Kun! S-Stop!" I whispered.  
"Fine. But I'm saving you for later." Itachi pulled away and looked at me, then licked his lips. "Yummy." He smirked. I quickly closed the bathroom door and slid to the floor.  
_My god.__  
_"Naruto?" Deidara asked, his voice closer.  
_The shower isn't running!__  
_I looked up to see Deidara already dressed and rubbing his wet hair.  
"You ok, un?" He looked confused.  
"Yeah. I'm fine." I breathed out in relief.  
"Ok, but we shouldn't hog the bathroom anymore, un." Deidara held a hand out to me and smiled.  
"Yea." I smiled back, letting him lift me off the ground. As we walked out of the bathroom Itachi smirked and went in behind us. Sasori looked up from his conversation.  
"I'm going to take you to Staplers tomorrow. K?" He informed me.  
"Ok." I nodded.  
"Can I come?!" Deidara squeezed.  
"No." Sasori glared at him. Sending chills down my back.  
"O-Ok." Deidara nervously stammered.  
_Only 2 days till school.__  
_"What time is it?" I asked Deidara as we descended to his room.  
"About 8." He answered.  
"That late?! How long was I outside?!" I was completely confused.  
"We searched for about 3 hours before Konan went under the tree, then we searched another 4 hours before we found the two of you asleep under the tree, un!" He replied angrily.  
"Sorry Dei-Kun." I held my hands up in defeat.  
"Well its fine now."  
"Boy am I tired!" I exclaimed, yawning once we entered our room.  
"You can say that again." Deidara yawned too.  
"Boy am I tired!" I exclaimed again, making both of us burst into a fit of laughter. I laid down on the bed and scooted to the side closest to the wall, leaving room for Deidara.  
"I'm going to turn the lights out, you ready?" he asked, running his finger over the switch.  
"Yep." I said, curling up into a ball, so I won't sustain any injuries when Deidara jumps into the bed. The lights turned off and I tightened my muscles, it took him a while but he finally crawled into the bed with something rustling. I turned and saw Deidara smirk with a bag of potato chips. I smiled back and settled in, eating potato chips with him.  
"Goodnight." I whispered, a potato chip hanging out of the corner of my mouth. I was too tired to even finish eating, but I could hear Deidara laughing.  
"Goodnight Naru." He whispered back.  
I felt a pair of lips kiss my own, stealing the potato chip from my mouth. I heard the munch of a potato chip and felt the lips this time, more intense. A tongue came in this time, making me open my eyes. Deidara was kissing me, his tongue moving around on my tongue.  
_Yep this is home.__  
_I smirked and kisses him back, catching a moan out of him. I pulled away and flipped over. Putting my back to him.  
"Naru, I need more, un." He whispered behind me.  
"Nope." I smirked.  
"Fine." He sighed, settling behind me, hugging me.


	4. Chapter 4 Fun :3

**Sorry for the wait guys... I have been busy working on the stuff my editor gave me. I guess writing a real book and then going to a fan fiction at night is tiring. haha... I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

"Sasori, you take good care of Naru!" Konan warned Sasori.  
"Don't worry Konan. He's in safe hands." Sasori smiled.  
"I better be able to trust you!" She warned as Sasori backed the truck out of the driveway.  
"Don't worry!" He yelled out the window as he drove away. "Finally free." Sasori sighed.  
"Thank you for doing this Sasori." I thanked him as we got onto the highway.  
"Don't worry about it. So what do you want to get?"  
"I don't know... A book and pencils should be good."  
"Don't be ridiculous I didn't bring a bunch of money just to only get that." he sighed.  
"Sorry."  
"Don't apologize, it shows a sign of weakness. Why don't we get you some clothes?" He asked.  
"Sure."  
"I am going to let you be the only one to do this." He suddenly proclaimed.  
"Do what?" I asked, getting nervous.  
"Call me whatever you want." He smiled.  
"Huh?" I relaxed but didn't understand.  
"I'm letting you make a nickname for only the two of us."  
"Nickname."  
"Yes, nickname." he was getting a little irritated.  
"What's your nickname for me, Sasori-danna." At this Sasori blushed.  
"Naru-chi." He blushed even more, saying my nickname.  
"Thank you, Sasori-danna." I did my best to how in the car.  
"No need for thanks, N-Naru-chi."

Once we arrived at Staplers, I had an instant bad feeling. I shivered more than once, trying to shake off this feeling. I knew exactly what this feeling meant. Sakura and Ino were near.  
"Whats wrong, Naru-chi?" Sasori asked, rubbing my back as we walked towards the store.  
"A bad feeling." I hissed.  
"What kind of bad feeling?" He asked, looking around.  
"Someone who doesn't like me is here." I hissed.  
"A bully?" Sasori stiffened.  
"Not really." He slightly relaxed.  
We walked into the store and went straight for the notebooks. I grabbed an orange one with a red swirl in the middle.  
"You can get more then one." Sasori smiled.  
"Really?" I asked looking around.  
"Yeah, go ahead."  
I looked at the other books and found a black and white swirled one and a white one with a frog on it. I smiled at Sasori. We had already gotten the pencils and books as we were roaming the store talking.  
"So you must have a good job." I laughed as we walked past the poorly drawn art section.  
"Yeah; I own my own clothing store." He smiled.  
"What?! Really?!" I looked at him, shocked.  
"Yeah. We can head by later."  
"Sounds like fun!" I laughed, excited.  
"It's a date." He smiled.  
"Yeah!" I smiled back, "So how long have you been-" I turned the corner and there she was. I quickly backed up and pushed Sasori with me.  
"What's wrong?" Sasori tried to look around me.  
"N-Nothing." I stammered.  
"Don't lie to me." Sasori took my face in his hands.  
"Sasori-Danna..." I whispered.  
"Don't lie." He leaned down and kissed my lips lightly.  
"I won't." I replied when he pulled away.  
"What's wrong?" He asked again.  
"A girl from my school who is mean to me is here. I didnt want her to see me." I looked down.  
"She's mean to you?" Sasori looked angry.  
_Uh oh.__  
_"Where is she." He looked around the corner I had come from and saw her. He grabbed my hand and dragged me with him, towards her. She turned and smirked at me but then widened her eyes when she saw Sasori.  
"Sasori-danna." I protested. Sakura looked between Sasori and me, trying to see the connection.  
"Do you bully Naruto?" Sasori plainly asked her, anger in his eyes.  
"You're upperclassman Sasori...!" Sakura blushed a little.  
"Yes. Now answer my question."  
"I sometimes bully the brat. What's it to you?" She blushed harder.  
"He's my best friend. I won't let him get bullied."'Sasori growled.  
BEST FRIEND?  
"Sasori-danna?" I asked, surprised.  
"It's ok, Naru-chi." Sasori reassured me.  
"Sakura, how about this color?" Ino walked the corner holding a multitude of pens, which soon fell to the ground to the sight of Sasori.  
"Oh my god. That's..." She couldn't finish.  
"I know."  
"That's all I wanted to know, let's go Naru-chi. Konan, Itachi, Deidara, and the others are waiting for us." Sasori smiled at me and ruffled my hair, he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the cashier.  
"Hey Naruto?" Sakura came and grabbed my shoulder, making us stop.  
"W-What?" I stammered.  
"Can I ask you something?" She said looking back at a slowly following wide eyed Ino.  
"O-Ok." Sasori squeezed my hand to remind me he was right behind me.  
"Do you live with all the other popular kids?" Her face went completely red as she asked the question.  
"Who?" I asked, not knowing anyone else that popular besides Konan.  
"Just tell me the name of everyone you live with... Please." I widened my eyes, I looked back at Sasori for permission. He smiled and whispered, "Go ahead."  
"Ok, well there's, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan, Pein, Tobi, and Sasuke. That's it... Right?" I looked back at Sasori.  
"You forgot Zetsu."  
"Oh Yeah! If he knew he wouldn't be too happy." I nervously smiled.  
"Don't worry, our little secret."  
"Holy crap." Sakura caught our attention.  
"What?" I looked between her and Sasori.  
"You live in the popular kids house! You even live with Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura looked thoroughly excited.  
"Really?!" I exclaimed, looking back at Sasori, who only shrugged.  
"Naruto! Can we be friends?!" Sakura grabbed my hand and lightly squeezed it.  
_Friends? With my bully?__  
_"No." Sasori glared at the girls, taking my hand from Sakura.  
"Wha...! Why not?!" Sakura looked angry, but not brave enough to defy Sasori.  
"I don't want him to have friends only because of the people he hangs out with. We were Naruto's friends before we even knew his name." Sasori growled, I felt tears sting my eyes.  
_Sasori is being so nice to me.__  
_"Sasori-danna." I whispered catching everyone's attention. "Please don't be mean to them." I grabbed his coat.  
"Naru-Chi." Sasori softened and took my hand.  
"Why are you being so nice to us?" Sakura started to cry.  
"Because I treat people how I would like to be treated." I replied, emotionlessly. I grabbed Sasori and walked to the cashier, barely being able to control my tears.  
"Hello, how can I help you?" The young girl at the counter asked Sasori.  
"We would like to buy these items." Sasori said, monotoned. Sasori and I put all the things we were carrying onto the counter and she began scanning, occasionally looking up at Sasori. I looked back and watched Sakura and Ino talk and occasionally look over at us.  
"Now, is that everything?" She asked showing a winning smile at Sasori.  
"Do you need anything else Naru-chi?" Sasori asked me, smiling.  
"No, I'm fine." I mumbled. Sasori turned to the candy shelf next to him and grabbed 2 chocolate bars.  
She scanned them and looked up, "This everything?" She smiled at him again.  
"Yes." He replied, showing no interest in her.  
"Is this your little brother?" She asked as she packed the bags.  
"No." Sasori and I said in unison.  
"Family?" She asked taking Sasori's money.  
"Sort of." Sasori laughed.  
_Sort of?__  
_"Sort of?" She asked handing back his change.  
"He is my best friend, and boyfriend." Sasori smiled.  
The girl at the counter and I both looked at Sasori in shock.  
_Boyfriend?!__  
_"B-Boy-Boyfriend?!" I stuttered.  
"Come on Naru-chi, don't lie to me, you know how I don't like it." Sasori put a hand on my face and looked me into the eyes.  
"W-Well... Y-You two have a nice d-day...!" She tried to smile, shock still plain on her face as she handed me the bags. I tried to smile back, shock on my face as well. Sasori took my hand and walked me out of there, back to the car.  
"You think I lied, don't you." Sasori said as he took the bags from me and threw them into the back of the truck.  
"Kinda..." I mumbled.  
"I wasn't lying Naruto." Sasori looked me straight in the eyes, "I really like you Naruto." Sasori smiled, leaning closer, putting our foreheads together.  
"Sasori-danna..." I looked at him, doubtful.  
"I'll prove it to you." He leaned in a kissed my lips tenderly. Nothing but love was in this kiss, it's not like when Deidara kissed me. Deidara was full of desire and lust, this was straight love. He kissed me more than once, and eventually he stuck his tongue in. I moaned, which only made Sasori kiss me harder.  
_Is everyone going to kiss me?!__  
_Sasori stopped and wiped my mouth with his thumb.  
"Let's go." He smiled, planting one last kiss on my cheek.  
"Yeah." I replied breathlessly. Sasori turned went to the driver's side and got in, unlocking my door. I slowly climbed in, thinking.  
_Sasori just kissed me... Deidara kissed me yesterday... Who's next?__  
_Sasori put his hand on my leg as we drove to the mall. A smile on his face the whole time.  
Once we arrived Sasori got out and motioned me to follow. I did slowly, and went in with him. Finding clothes were easy, especially since we were in Sasori's store. He bought me 4 outfits with his owners discount, and we left the store.  
"Thanks a lot!" I laughed as Sasori and I walked around the mall.  
"No problem." Sasori smiled at my happiness. As we walked I saw many people giving us some weird stares. But one couple caught my eye immediately and I almost shivered.  
_The couple from the memory!__  
_They were holding hands and smiling. I listened to their conversation as we walked past them.  
"He would have looked great in this, Minato!" The woman laughed as she pointed at an orange sweater.  
"Of coarse he would have, Kushina." The man named Minato smiled.  
_Kushina and Minato.__  
_"I miss him so much." Her smile faded.  
"It's been 12 years and yet it feels like he is close by. I wish we could find him." Minato looked down in sadness. I wanted to jump them and hug them and say "I'm here!" but they slowly walked away, but as I stared after them, Kushina turned around and looked right at me. Her eyes widened as I stared back, Sasori grabbed my shoulder and asked loudly, "Naruto, are you ok?"  
I looked at him, "Yeah, I'm good." I looked back at Kishina to see her still staring at me. I smiled and waved before turning around to follow Sasori.  
_Why did I wave?! Now she knows it's me!__  
_I picked up the pace and followed Sasori to the truck. We got in and started to drive away, but I couldn't help but see her long red hair blow as she ran out the exit after us. Watching our car drive away, a saw a tear sneak past her eye.  
_Mom.__  
_Sasori drove like a mad man home, and we were nearly killed when we walked into the door.  
"SASORI!" Konan's voice screamed through the house.  
"Oh shit." Sasori whispered.  
"Where have you been?!" She screamed, running down the stairs towards us.  
"Sorry, we got more than expected." Sasori smiled, trying to calm her down.  
She ran into me and hugged me tightly, "Naruto, he didn't do anything weird did he?" She asked me, looking me over.  
"Not really."  
"Not really...?" she looked between us and caught the blush on Sasori's face, "Sasori! You didn't!" She held me tighter.  
"It was anything bad Konan, but I need to tell you something!" I looked at her excited.  
"What is it?"  
"I saw them in the mall!" I laughed.  
"Who?" Sasori looked between us, confused.  
"What! Really?!" Konan smiled broadly.  
"Yep! Although, I think she knew it was me. I waved to her and she came after me." My smile faded.  
"Baka!" Konan grabbed the front of my shirt, "Why the hell did you wave?!" Konan yelled.  
"I wanted to say hi." I laughed nervously.  
"You really are an idiot, you know that?" She laughed, letting go, "Anyway, since you guys have been gone all day, dinner is ready." She grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the kitchen.  
"Naru-Kun!" Deidara smiled.  
"Welcome home, Naruto and Sasori!" Everyone smiled, except Hidan. I looked at the bowls sitting in front of everyone.  
"Ramen?!" I smiled.  
"Yea... Do you like ramen?" Konan looked at me, a little worried.  
"I love it!" I smiled and took a seat between Deidara and Sasori.  
"Well you're in luck tonight Naruto, ramen is the only good meal Konan can make!" Kisame laughed. The table suddenly became quiet, Kisame's laughing the only noise in the room. I watched as Kisame suddenly fell over in his chair and onto the floor.  
"Kisame!" I yelled, shocked.  
"That's what he gets for insulting Konan." Pein nervously smiled. I looked at a very angry Konan holding a pan in her hand.  
1 DAY LEFT TILL SCHOOL.


	5. Chapter 5 Mistake

**Sorry for all those people who read this before I realized a made a mistake... I had posted chapter 6 and called it 5... I'm so sorry! But this is the REAL chapter 5, so nothing to worry about.**

**Again sorry and I hope you enjoy. :**

I woke up, with a cold spot on my back. I flipped over to see no Deidara, I felt his spot and felt only coldness.

HE'S BEEN AWAKE FOR ABOUT AN HOUR...

I got up and looked in the mirror, I had the new black pajama pants on that Sasori had bought me. No shirt and messed up spiked hair. I looked at the time, 10:32. I am definitely going to be awake before everyone else. I quietly opened my bedroom door and slowly walked to the kitchen, trying to not make a sound. Only 3 people were in the kitchen, not all of them awake. Pein was drinking coffee and reading a newspaper, he's kinda like a father, I smiled. Itachi was half asleep eating some cereal, and at some points his hair was falling into it as he tried to stay awake. Deidara was drawing in his sketch book and smiling to himself. I smiled and started to creep on him, Pein looked up and noticed the 'shhh' motion I was giving him. He only smiled and went back to his newspaper. I crept towards Deidara and I looked over his shoulder at the drawing, it was a drawing of...

"Me?" I whispered, making him jump.

"Naru-Kun!" Deidara spun and closed his art book.

The drawing had been of me sleeping... Almost naked...

"Dei-Kun... You perv." I sighed, walking over to the cereal cupboard and taking out a bowl full of frosted flakes. As I munched Pein was giggling to himself, Itachi was finally awake and staring me right in the face.

"Deidara's a perv?" Itachi asked, interest glimmering in his eyes.

"Pretty much." I replied, seeing Deidara's cheeks turn pink.

"It's not what it looks like, un!" Deidara gasped.

"Suuurrrreeee..." Pein smiled.

"Ass holes." Deidara grumbled before going back to the picture.

"Are you ready for school guys?" Pein asked around his newspaper.

"Define ready." Itachi grumbled going back to his cereal.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I sighed.

"Same." Deidara replied.

"You guys aren't going to be able to hang out... Are you?" Pein looked at us, concerned. We all looked at each other, surprised. "Well you'll be around Deidara, and Sasori will pretty much stick to you like glue." Pein pointed out.

THAT'S RIGHT. SCHOOL IS TOMMOROW, I'LL BE ALONE AGAIN...

"Make sure you have everything ready for tomorrow tonight, ok?" Pein looked at us sternly.

"What time do we get up to walk?" I asked.

"Walk?" Deidara looked at me, confused.

"Yea... Don't you guys walk to school?" I asked.

"No, we take the car, un."

"Oh. Still, what time do you wake up?" I asked.

"Around 7." Said the grumbling Itachi.

"7?!" I blurted.

"Yea... Is something wrong?" Pein looked at me with the same confused face as everyone else.

"I normally had to get up at 5 just to barely get there by 7:30!"

"5?!" It was their turn to blurt.

"This is going to be like sleeping in for me!" I smiled.

"Wow... Really, un? 5 in the morning?" Deidara sighed.

"Yea..."

"Two questions." Deidara put out two fingers.

"Shoot."

"First," Deidara pulled down one finger," where on earth did you live, un?"

"I lived in the city, by Ichiraku ramen shop." I smiled, remembering the ramen.

"Holy shit... That's like 10 miles from here, un! That leads me to my 2nd question; where we're you when Sasuke found you wandering around?" At this everyone lifted their heads and stared at me, intrigued.

"Outside the house..." I mumbled.

"You walked away from home and wound up here?" Itachi questioned.

"Yeah... It was a long walk." I grumbled thinking about how much my feet hurt afterwards.

"Hells yeah bitch." Hidan said from the doorway, making everyone jump.

"Hidan-San..." I murmured.

"What the fuck did you just say?!" Hidan yelled at me, storming towards my chair.

"Calm down, Hidan." Pein grumbled, flipping a page in his newspaper.

"Stay out of this dick head!" Hidan growled.

Hidan brought his attention back to me, a smirk on his face.

"I didn't get to thank you for that comment 2 days ago."

"You had a lot of opportunities, you're only doing it now because Konan's not here aren't you?" I smirked at him, making his eyebrow twitch in anger.

"I don't care about that bitch."

"What did you say?!" I stood and caught by the front of his shirt, surprising him, "Don't you ever speak bad about Konan again you fucking ass wipe!" I screamed right in his face.

"It's not like I-" Hidan started but was cut off by Pein.

"Hidan that's enough." He growled, standing from his chair.

I let Hidan go and got an evil glare from the white haired man. Pein sat back down and just stared at the newspaper, shock on his face.

"What's wrong, un?" Deidara asked Pein, closing his art book and sliding it under his chair.

"Naruto Uzumaki: Wanted." Pein read off.

"Wanted?" I asked.

"For what?" Itachi went behind Pein, reading over his shoulder.

"It says: Naruto Uzumaki has been missing for 11 years and is wanted by his parents, who recently caught sight of the young man in the mall late yesterday evening." Everyone looked at me shocked.

"11 years?" Itachi looked at me confused. "When you showed up you said you were gone from their house for only 2 days, what's going on?"

"I-I-I-I..." I stuttered, not able to force any words out.

"He's not going to be able to tell us, un!" Deidara moaned.

"Find Konan." Sasori was walking into the room, but his eyes never once left the ground. He came up to me, ruffled my hair and moved on to the cereal cabinet.

"Konan? Why would she know anything?" Pein looked up at Sasori.

"They wouldn't shut up yesterday about some 'couple' he saw in the mall yesterday." He grumbled, obviously angry about something.

"Sasori-danna." I wanted to start crying.

I DON'T WANT THOSE PEOPLE! THIS IS MY HOME NOW!

"Where's Konan?" Hidan asked.

"She went out with some friends. But we are not going to discuss this until everyone can hear it and when Naruto is ready." Pein informed me.

"Thank you." I whispered, falling to my knees.

"You have until next weekend to tell us, otherwise you will either be forced or Konan will tell in your place, understood?" Pein commanded.

"Yes." I whispered.

WHAT DO THEY THINK OF MY NOW?

I shakily stood up and walked back my room. Deidara and Sasori quietly following. I walked inside and went straight for the bed, shoving my face in the pillow.

"Naru-Kun?" Deidara whispered sitting on the bed, rubbing my back.

"I can't believe they're actually only now looking for me." I cried into the pillow.

"Who's looking for you?" Sasori asked taking another seat on the bed by me.

"My real parents." I cried.

"Real parents? What are you talking about, un?" Deidara asked, trying to flip me to face him.

I refused and hugged the pillow against my face, "The real parents who left me behind when I was 5."

"How did they leave you behind?" Sasori asked, running my head.

"I was stuck in a bush and they were out in the street, they just walked away..." I felt the tears come out faster.

"Did they see you in the bush?" He asked.

"I don't think so."

"Then shouldn't you give them a break? They didn't abandon you, un." Deidara patted my back.

"Sasori, Deidara?"

"Hmm?" They said in unison.

"If you had a kid, and they went missing, wouldn't you check for their names in schools and the orphanage?" I lifted my crying face out of the pillow. I looked at them, waiting for a response.

"I think I would have looked for them until my money ran out." Sasori smiled.

"Same here, un!" Deidara also smiled.

"They didn't even look for me." I whispered.

"We aren't them Naruto. We have different thoughts and ideas at life then they do; so don't expect what you hear from us, to be heard from them." Sasori explained, looking me right in the eyes.

"Ok, but I still don't want them to find me." I felt a new batch of tears brim my eyes.

Sasori reached up and wiped them away, "It's ok, we will protect you, and so will anyone else who knows."

"Wait. Who else knows?" Deidara looked at Sasori.

They both looked at me.

"Sasuke, and Konan, I hope." I replied, thinking.

"Ok, so that's good, they can help you too." Sasori smiled.

"This is a tough thing to deal with while school starts tomorrow, un." Deidara shook his head, which got hit by Sasori.

"Shut up! We are going to help him so it won't be rough," Sasori looked at Deidara sternly, "Right?" He said through his teeth.

"Y-Yes." Deidara shivered.

I felt laughter start up my throat.

"Why are you so frightened?" Sasori looked at Deidara devilishly.

"S-Sas-Sasori...!" Deidara yelped, trying to back away from and evil red head.

"What's wrong Deidara? Having trouble talking? Let me help you!" Sasori lunged forward and grabbed Deidara's jaw in his hand, tears streaming from Deidara's eyes.

"I'm a good boy, and I want Naruto to be happy." Sasori immigrated Deidara's voice and moved his mouth for talking.

HE IS TREATING DEIDARA LIKE ONE OF HIS PUPPETS! XD

I started laughing so hard I hiccuped a couple of times. Sasori and Deidara turned around and looked at me, shocked. They looked between each other then started laughing just as hard as I was. That night I had 2 teddy bears to sleep with.

SCHOOL IS TOMORROW! D:


	6. Chapter 6 First Morning

I opened my eyes, Sasori's hand was wrapped around my torso. Deidara was holding my hand resting his other hand by my inner thigh. I looked at the clock, 5:30.

THIS IS THE FOURTH TIME I'VE WOKEN UP IN AN HOUR!

I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep. I wonder what Yamato sensei was going to teach us today. I only had 4 teachers who really liked me. Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-Sensei, Pervy Jaraiya, and Yamato-sensei. Sasuke is my best friend and we were together for Iruka and Kakashi, but then he got switched over into the more advanced Orochimaru's class. Sakura is my class every year, and then there is this new guy, Sai. I don't know what's wrong with him, he never shows any expressions, but he seems to take in interest in me, and he can draw well so I just leave him alone. Then there's, Hinata, she was cute and kind and she always supported me. We became sort of friends a while ago. But I still can't have a casual conversation with her, her face just turns red and she faints, getting sent to the nurses office. I was told to never speak to her again because of it. School starts today and I'm going to be alone again, the closest people I know are from the house and they're all older or in a different class. I sighed and realized, it's now 6:30. I glared at the clock, my thoughts had consumed me for an hour. I'm not even tired anymore... I moved slowly and tried to get out of the bed but Sasori tightened his grip on my stomach.

"I love you Naru-chi." Sasori mumbled in his sleep. I froze and slowly laid back down to remember the moment.

"Naru-Kun." Deidara mumbled tightening his hand.

IM TOTALLY GOING TO HATE BEING ALONE.

I sighed snuggled back into their grip, the clock switching to 6:40.

NOPE I HAVE TO GET UP.

I lightly squirmed out of their grasp and put a pillow where I had been laying, I slowly climbed out of bed. I went over to my clothes and started to quickly get dressed, checking the bed every two seconds to make sure they weren't watching. I was finally dressed and ready to go when it was 6:50.

ALL I HAVE TO DO IS EAT.

I quietly walked to the door and slowly peered into the hall, pitch black. I closed the door behind me as I traveled into the hall. I crept down the hall, trying to avoid any squeaky wooden boards. I kept going until I heard a moan that came from behind me. I spun and saw Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, you should go back to bed." I told him.

He kept walking, passing by me, moaning.

"Sasuke?" He kept walking. I went in front of him and saw his face, his eyes were closed and his mouth partially open.

HE'S SLEEPWALKING...

I walked beside him and waited for any sign of waking up. He kept moaning and walking down the hallways.

"Sasuke?" I whispered by his ear.

I looked behind and saw only darkness, no one was awake yet. I looked back at Sasuke to see him falling towards the floor. I ran in front of him and had him fall onto my back, both of us moaning in the process... For completely different reasons.

SASUKE IS HEAVY!

I gave him a piggy back ride towards his room, to find the door locked. I looked down the hall, both ways. My eyes caught the light in one of the rooms, door closed. I quickly walked over to the door and slightly knocked with my forehead. The door slowly opened and on the other side was a tired and shirtless Hidan.

"Who is it?" He yawned, tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Naruto and Sasuke." I whispered loudly.

"Why are you two up so early? Or should I say, Naruto, why are you awake so early?" He constantly rubbed his eyes.

"I couldn't sleep and I found Sasuke roaming the halls and I tried to bring him back to his room, but the door is locked. So I came here to see if you knew what I should do with him."

"Come in." He walked into the room, still rubbing his eyes.

I cautiously stepped inside and looked around, the room was mainly black and red, but the colors were split in half. A long chalk mark split the room in half, one side red, one side black. Hidan walked over to the red side and slumped onto his bed, yawning again. I wobbled over with Sasuke and stood there, looking around Hidan's sleeping area.

"Sit down." He ordered, glaring in my direction with red puffy eyes.

I slowly laid Sasuke down on the bed and sat down next to Hidan.

"Are your eyes ok?" I asked, seeing him rub them again.

"No, they seriously itch." He groaned.

HIDAN HASN'T SAID ONE SWEAR WORD YET...

"Let me look at them." I shifted to face Hidan, his face turning towards me. I took Hidan's face in my hands and slightly pulled his right eye open to check it. The skin around his eye was red but the eyes itself was fine, I checked the other eye and found the same result. Hidan had a light blush on his cheeks and I lightly rubbed the red skin, "Does this hurt at all?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it stings a little." He nervously smiled.

"You shouldn't rub it anymore, and if you have anything with lotion in it, apply a little to the skin."

"Thanks Naruto." He smiled.

"No problem!" I smiled.

I realized I was still holding his face, I let go and quickly put my hands in my lap.

"Your eyes look a little red, can I check?" Hidan looked at me.

"Yeah sure." I lifted my head to face his and he held my face, doing the same thing I had done to him.

"Maybe they will turn back to normal once the day continues." He told me still looking into my eyes.

"That's good."

"Naru." Hidan quickly whispered before he pulled my face to his, our lips connecting.

He started to kiss harder, his lips parting and mine mirrored. He stuck his tongue into my mouth and slid it around.

A FRENCH KISS?!

"Hidan." I mumbled into him.

He pulled away and sighed, his eyes wide and yearning.

"Naruto... I.." He started, letting go of my face.

"I'm going to eat breakfast." I stood and walked out of the room, wiping the tears from my face.

I ate breakfast alone and packed my backpack alone. By the time everyone was awake I had been ready for a while and waiting.

"Let's go!" Konan yelled at everyone, they instantly grabbed their backpacks and ran towards the front door.

"Shotgun!" Deidara yelled as he was the first out the door. Sasori groaned and grabbed the car keys, heading out the door. I slid my shoes on and climbed into the back with Itachi, Zetsu, Sasuke, Kisame, and Tobi was in the trunk. Konan, Deidara and Sasori were in the front.

"What about Hidan and Kakuzu?" I asked, looking around as Sasori backed out of the driveway.

"They started walking 30 minutes ago." Sasori explained as he drove towards school rapidly.

"We'll be there in like... 5 minutes, un." Deidara smiled in the front.

Everyone was in their first day clothes, purposely picked out and coordinated. Itachi wore black jeans with a multitude of chains hanging from them, some safety pins in the mix; his shirt was black with rips in it to reveal a white wife beater underneath. Zetsu was wearing some khaki's and a green shirt that said, "BAZINGA!" Sasuke was wearing pants resembling Itachi's, but with more safety pins; his shirt was white with a black skull on it. I looked between Sasuke and Itachi and noticed slight difference in them, Itachi had a nose ring and Sasuke had a lip ring. Kisame was giggling to himslef in the corner, wearing a blue shirt that said, "Deep Sea KILLA" with white khaki's and flip flops. Sasori wore black skinny and a maroon V neck. Konan was wearing a blue t-shirt that was slit up the sides, revealing some skin; her skirt was white with multiple layers. Deidara wore a pair of dark blue khaki's, and a long sleeve shirt with buttons. I felt horrible in my orange t-shirt and black skinny jeans with chains, my hair spiked and my orphanage bracelets on.

"We're here!" Konan yelled, everyone grabbing their bags as Sasori slid into a parking space. Many people were leaning against the fence watching us exit the car. Many girls were staring and giggling, some guys glared, but most of them whistled to Konan, making me sick.

THOSE PIGS.

"Naruto?" Konan stopped me in front of everyone.

"Yes."

"I want to sit with you at lunch, is that ok?" She asked, her cheeks pinking.

"Y-Yes, that's fine." I smiled.

"Great!" She pulled me into a hug and we continued towards school. Once we went inside I saw Sakura by Ino and Hinata, I froze.

I'M GONNA DIE...

Sakura looked up and smiled at me, waving, Ino did the same thing, Hinata did also but her face was covered red.

MAYBE NOT.

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura called me over, I looked around at everyone, they were all looking at me confused, except Sasori who was scowling. I tightened my grip on my backpack and walked towards them, out of Konan's grip. Sakura and her friends smiled and greeted me.

"Can we sit together in class?" Sakura asked, knowing it was only her an me in one class. The teachers thought it would have been easier for kids to learn better if there was one teacher teaching 3 students.

"S-Sure." I mumbled

"Don't be so shy! I want to be your friend, Naruto!" Sakura laughed, patting my shoulder.

"O-Ok." I stuttered.

"Oh! What is your locker number?" They all took out their sheets for lockers.

MINE IS 196.

"Mine is 197!" Sakura laughed.

"Mine's 182." Ino pouted.

"192." Hinata mumbled.

"She's closer to us." I pointed out.

"Coolio!" Sakura smiled. I felt arms wrap around me.

"Everything ok over here, un?" Deidara whispered by my ear.

"Dei-kun!" I yelped, jumping in his grip.

"You girls being nice?" Konan asked, mild interest on them.

"Upperclassman Konan!" Sakura and Ino looked shocked.

"We're fine." I smiled and Konan.

"Ok sweetie. You better get to class soon." Konan smiled at me and kissed my forehead before looking at the boys to follow.

"I don't want to go!" Deidara pouted, tightening me.

"Come." Konan ordered.

Deidara gave up and kissed me cheek before slowly walking to Konan. They all left.

"Let's go to out lockers." Ino said.

"Yep!" Sakura giggled. I quietly walked behind them, rubbing my cheek were Deidara had kissed.

I FEEL SO WARM THERE.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, her face 2 inches from mine.

"Y-Y-Yes?!" I jumped.

"This is our classroom lockers." Sakura pointed out.

3 LOCKERS?

"There's 3 lockers here though." I pointed.

"Hmmm... Maybe new student." Sakura looked confused.

We quickly slipped our stuff into our lockers and headed to class.


	7. Chapter 7 Lunch :D

**Sorry for the late update! :( But school is: (how Hidan would put it)**

**Hidan: A pain in the fucking ass!**

**Deidara: Don't swear in front of the people, Hidan, un!**

**Hidan: Suck my dick!**

**... I'd rather not... But anyways I hope you like this chapter and I would like to thank my REAL LIFE friend hollowfreak. See you in chemistry tomorrow! :D**

Sakura and I blankly stared at the boy.

"W-What?" I stuttered.

"Don't make me repeat. This is your new classmate, Sai." Principle Tsunade gestured to the boy for the 3rd time.

"Don't worry mistress, we can handle him." Captain Yamato smiled.

"I hope that's true." She said as she exited.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sai." Yamato smiled. Sai's face remained emotionless.

WHAT'S UP WITH THIS KID?

I watched Yamato's worry lines increase.

"Why don't you take a seat next to Naruto." Yamato pointed at me. Sai walked over and sat next to me, I turned to him.

"Nice to meet you Sai. My names Naruto." I gave him a fake smile.

"Yes." He tried to smile back.

"Naruto?" Sakura quietly whispered in my ear.

"Hmmm?"

"Is it just me or is Sai extremely pale?" I looked up at Sai and noticed that his skin was almost completely white.

"My god..." I whispered.

"Let's get started with English." Yamato said before he left the room to get the books.

"So Sai, what's wrong with your skin?" I asked out.

"Naruto!" Sakura lightly hit my shoulder.

"My skin?" Sai asked.

"Yeah, it's almost white..." Sakura added.

"What do you mean?" Sai was confused but no expression showed.

"Look," I put m arm up next to his, "you see how white your skin is to my normal skin?"

"I don't see the problem." He responded.

"Are you blind?" I asked.

"Naruto! You're being rude!" Sakura yelled.

"I can assure you, my vision is fine." Sai said, almost robotically.

"I think you're weird." I said before looking up to see Captain Yamato carrying his books.

THIS IS GOING TO BE A LONG DAY...

I was right, the day took a long time before the lunch bell finally rang.

YAY...! I GET TO SIT IN THE LONELY LUNCH CORNER! :(

I quietly walked to me locker, grabbing my lunch money. I went to the line and grabbed everything I could afford, a slice of pizza, chips, and a pickle.

"That will be $3.50." The lunch lady smiled, I gave her the money and my student number.

"Thank You!"

She smiled, "Go to the salad bar free." She whispered.

"Thank you Ma'am." I smiled.

I went to the salad bar and stocked up on lettuce, croutons, cucumbers, and olives with dressing. I headed towards my lonely corner. I sat down and grabbed my old ipod from my pocket. I heard a gasp and I looked up to see Deidara walking towards me smiling. I looked down at my ipod, looking through songs.

"Upperclassman Deidara...!" A girl squeeled.

"Wait... Who is he smiling at?" Another girl questioned.

"Naruto?" Deidara tapped my shoulder.

"Yes?" I asked, not looking up.

"Can you come sit with me, un?" He asked kneeling down to catch my eyes.

"Why would you want me to eat with you?" I asked, acting rude.

"We do it at home, why is it different here, un?" He asked, confused.

"Did you hear that? Those two live together!" A girl loudly whispered.

"I wonder why?" Another girl commented.

"I don't know..." I whispered.

"Naruto." Deidara said angrily and standing up.

"What?" I looked up.

"Get your ass to our fucking table, NOW, UN!" He yelled making tables of people look up.

"Deidara..."

HE'S NEVER YELLED AT ME...!

"Get off your lazy ass Naru-kun and sit with me, un!" Tears brimmed his eyes.

SELFISH DEIDARA.

"Dei-kun." I smiled, standing up.

"What?!" Deidara yelled trying to blink away his tears.

"I'll come." I hugged him, making girls gasp.

"Naru-kun...!" Deidara hugged me back.

"Let's go before Konan gets pissed." I pulled away and grabbed my stuff.

"Yay!" Deidara clapped his hands together.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- (at lunch table)

"I told you it would work!" Hidan laughed.

"I don't like swearing, Hidan, un!" Deidara frowned.

"So how were classes?" Konan asked as we ate.

"Good. We have a new kid." I responded.

"Really?" Sasuke asked, almost sad.

HE DOESN'T LIKE BEING REPLACED...

"His name is Sai, he's pretty weird."

"What does he look like?" Itachi asked.

"He's white." I told them, no intention of explaining more.

"Anything else?" Konan asked, confused.

"Nope." I took the last bite of my salad.

"Hey Naruto?" Kakuzu surprised me.

"Yeah?" I replied, unsure.

"What is your 6th hour?" He asked.

"Gym with Guy-Sensei."

"See Hidan, we will have someone we know in there."

"Yeah... Wait. What the hell are we talking about?" Hidan looked up from his mesmerizing gaze at his hands.

"Naruto has gym with us." Kakuzu sighed.

"Fuck yeah!" Hidan jumped up excited.

Sakura walked by the table, earning a glare from Sasori, but she came over and quickly hugged me from behind, kissing my cheek. She left, laughing with Ino and Hinata.

"Damn, she (fucking) fine." Sasuke and Hidan said in unison. They both looked at each other, glaring.

I started to laugh with Deidara and Konan.

GYM HERE I COME!


	8. Chapter 8 Heated :3

**Soooooooo SORRY! I haven't written anything for this in a while. I was too busy with school work and my novel, which is actually done. I'M FINALLY DONE WRITTING MY FIRST BOOK! :D I'm going to try and write more chapters for you guys tonight!**

_Thack. Tik. Thack. Tik. Thak. Tik._

"Kakuzu! Where the hell are you hitting it?!"

"To you." Kakuzu huffed running back and forth to Hidan's horrible hits.

"You bitch!" Hidan yelled at the wiffle ball.

"You are being sexist." Kakuzu lunge for the next bad return from Hidan.

"What?" Hidan returned the perfect hit by Kakuzu.

"I said your being sexist."

"Why the hell are you saying that?!" Kakuzu scored another point on the angry Hidan.

"Because you are, what if the wiffle ball happens to be a boy?" Kakuzu served again.

_They really like to fight..._

"Balls don't have fucking genders!" Hidan yelled knocking the ball out of Kakuzu's reach.

_They do have genders... They are on you..._

"Naruto!" He yelled at me making me jump.

"Y-Yes?" I stuttered, watching my pickle ball partner shiver.

"What's the score?!"

"K-Kakuzu 8, y-you have 3..."

"Only 3?! What the hell is going on?!" Hidan screamed at me.

"Y-You only s-score if you s-serve i-it."

"I've had all the serves." Kakuzu explained.

"This is bullshit! No way in hell am I going to let this bitch win against me!" Hidan served and it landed in the wrong box.

"Kakuzu's serve."

"What?!" Hidan jumped up and down, pouting.

_Hidan's acting like a little kid..._

"Just face the fact that I'm better then you." Kakuzu smirked.

"I will not! You fucking ass wipe!" Hidan yelled.

Kakuzu scored on him again and got the serve.

"The serve." My partner smiled.

Kakuzu served and scored a point, then another.

"Game point!" I smiled.

_After this it's my turn against Hidan._

Kakuzu served... and scored.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Hidan yelled, throwing the paddle on the ground.

_My turn with the demon._

"You're up!" Kakuzu pointed at me.

"Yep." I smiled and grabbed my paddle, standing up. I traded place with Kakuzu, him getting read to watch the score.

"You ready brat?" Hidan smirked, sweat sliding down his face.

_His words have softened since the last swearing fight._

"Yes sir!" I saluted Hidan and got into position to serve.

"Defuq is your problem? Bring it on!" He yelled.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hidan...I'm sorry." I rubbed his back as he sat on the bench, almost crying.

"I'm such a loser, all three of you bastards beat me." He shook his head.

"This was our last hour, let's go home." I smiled, helping him up.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hidan should ride in the car." I smiled.

"But then there isn't room for you." Sasori replied, worried.

"That's ok, I'll walk home." I smiled, waving to them as they drove home.

I pulled my IPod from my pocket and started playing my favorite song.

"Waiting outside the lines.~" I sang as I continued down the street.

I felt someone's eyes on me, I turned and saw no one.

I shrugged and kept singing, "You never enjoyed your life, living inside the boy. You so afraid of taking chances, how you gonna reach the top~?" I finished, smiling at myself.

The heavy gaze on me pricked the back of my neck. I spun again and this time I saw red hair... HER red hair.

_Crappity crap crap!" _

I panicked and started running home. I could hear the loud clanking of her shoes as she ran after me. My backpack banged against my butt, making me want to slow down. The house was still 4 miles away. The sound of a motorcycle made me run faster.

_If that's her ride she will definitely catch me._

"What's up, un?" Deidara's voice echoed next to me.

I looked up and saw Deidara holding onto a helmet as he drove a slim crotch rocket next to me.

"Deidara!" I puffed.

"Hey, you need a lift, un?" He smirked.

I looked back and saw my mom 15 feet away.

"Yes." I said gravely.

"Ok, put this on while you're running." Deidara hold the helmet out to me, I gladly took it and started putting it on.

"Naruto!" My mother's voice was short and sweet, but worried.

"Ready?" Deidara asked, I nodded my head.

"Don't you dare get on that girls motorcycle!" She screamed.

I jumped onto the back and felt as Deidara turned around and sped towards her, slowing right next to her, but out of her reach.

"I'm a boy, un!" He growled, then suddenly lurching around and doing a wheelie as we flew home.

I hugged Deidara from behind and watched inside the helmet as his long blonde hair blew in the wind, free and natural. We arrived at the house in no time and I got off and handed him his helmet.

"Thank you Deidara." I mumbled, waiting for him to cover his bike.

"No problem, un." He laughed, throwing a tarp over the shiny and clean bike.

"No really thank you." I whispered walking towards him.

He started to turn towards me, "Like I said it's no-" His words were cut off as I put my lips onto his.

I kissed him hard and deeply, making him want more when I pulled away for air. He eventually pushed me up against the garage door and held my wrists above my head, restraining me. He stared into my eyes, waiting. His eyes were filled with lust and desire.

"Deidara, not too much ok?" I whispered staring him in the face.

"Un." He grunted and came back in, his lips gracefully fitting against mine.

His grip on my wrists tightened and his kiss deepened. He pressed his body against mine and eventually stuck his tongue in, running it over my tongue.

_I don't even like boys... do I?_

I thought for a moment while Deidara kept getting deeper and deeper, his other hand sliding down my stomach making me groan. He smiled against my lips and slid his hand up and down on my crotch area making me heat up. I groaned against his mouth. We slid towards the ground, his hands releasing my wrists. I put my arms around his neck and pulled his head closer into mine. We eventually had enough and pulled away from each other, puffs of warm air coming from our lips. Deidara's hair looked messed up and her looked over at me and smiled, I smiled back and leaned in for one more peck on the cheek before we went inside to see a surprised Sasuke pinned against the wall.

**Wow... that really got heated up at the end right?**

**Dei: Yes, it did. Can we do it again, un? *Devilish grin***

**Me: ... Maybe.**

**Naru: That was very sexy of you Dei-kun. *sexy face***

**Dei: that wasn't as good as it can get, un. *sexy face***

**Naru: Let's this other side of you, I'll show you me. *Sexier face***

**Dei: Let's go baby, un. *starts to embrace Naruto***

**Me: WOAH! Quit it out guys! You understand that I will kill you if you continue? *growls***

**Dei & Naru: Fine *puppy dog faces***

**Me: good, now I will be trying to upload more sooner and I will be in a great mood for a while because I finished my first book. Yay! *pops open a coke in celebration*... :L**


	9. Chapter 9 Cp and Truth

**So I basically stopped writing, I have no other excuse for not updating... so I tried to finish this... so I didn't exactly know how to start and what this chapter would be about. A little Mature content at the end. ***FAIR WARNING*****

Sasuke was pinned against the wall, a muscular arm against his neck. A growl on the angry crows face, Sasuke trying to breath but still keeping his angry face in tacked.

"Where is it." Itachi growled in Sasuke's face.

"Where's what?" Sasuke smirked back, coughing at one point.

"Where's their picture?!" He yelled.

"Who's?" Sasuke grin widened.

Deidara and I stood in the door just watching them.

"OUR PARENTS!" Itachi yelled, the hate in his eyes more fierce then I've ever seen.

"I don't know, maybe you left it somewhere, just like how they left us." Sasuke was crossing the line and he knew it.

"Mom and Dad didn't want to leave, they loved us with all they've got!"

"Then why'd they leave?!" Sasuke yelled, a tear sneaking past his eye.

"They didn't leave." Itachi softened his stance, tears sneaking past his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke growled.

"They didn't... I didn't mean to... I just wanted to..." Itachi couldn't talk.

Seeing how rare it was to see Itachi speechless, Deidara grabbed my hand tightly. Something was off about this conversation, and I don't think we are supposed to be here.

"What happened to them?" Sasuke growled.

"I didn't mean-" Itachi started.

"I don't fucking care what you did! Where are our parents?!" Sasuke screamed.

"They're dead!" Itachi yelled back.

All the life had left Sasuke, his body limp and pale.

"Oh my god." Deidara and I whispered in unison.

"Sasuke, I didn't know that they wouldn't come home that night. I had only been waiting for them with you when I got tired and called mom. She wasn't driving, but I had made dad angry and in the process of yelling at me he... He flipped the car." Itachi cried, releasing Sasuke and kneeling on the floor, tears paddling the floor as he cried.

"Don't... ever..." Sasuke whispered.

"What?"Itachi asked, his tears still flowing from his eyes as he looked up at his brother.

"Don't...ever...talk to... me." He said slightly louder, "Don't ever talk to me." He said loudly.

"Sasuke..." Itachi whispered, crying.

"DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!" Sasuke screamed, starting to run, bitch slapping Itachi as he ran, knocking the teen over.

"Sasuke!" Itachi yelled at the running boy, who seemed to have run into his room and slammed the door.

Deidara stood there silently, I started to back up, trying to escape the awkward atmosphere.

"Stop right there." Itachi growled, turning to me with fierce eyes.

I yelped and ran behind Deidara, who had Goosebumps.

"We need to pass." Deidara spoke loudly.

"Then do it." Itachi snickered.

_There's something wrong with Itachi..._

"Fine, we will." Deidara wrapped his arms around my back and started to walk forward.

I could almost feel the darkness coming off Itachi, it wrapped around me and held me in an awkward atmosphere. Deidara tightened his grip on me as we took small steps around the crow, Itachi's eyes curiously and sinisterly following me. He reached up and grabbed my hand.

"You want to be my new little brother? You don't want parents, right? I won't let you have any." His voice sounded evil and snake like.

"You already have Sas-" I began but was cut off by Itachi.

"Fuck Sasuke." He growled.

"Itachi, stop." Deidara slightly growled.

"Make me, transvestite." Itachi smirked.

"Why you!" Deidara growled and held up his fist to punch Itachi.

"Do it." Itachi smiled.

_He is just asking for conflict._

"No." I growled at Deidara, who lowered his arm.

Both Itachi and Deidara looked surprised by my sudden voice change.

"Itachi, I think you need a break from all this gloom, especially this house." I growled.

"Any ideas, shrimp." He looked at me confused.

"Let's go to..." I thought for a while, "..Cedar Point." I smiled.

"Cedar Point?" Itachi looked even more confused.

"What's that?" Deidara asked.

"Neither of you know what Cedar Point is?!" I gasped.

"No..." they said in unison.

"You two are hopeless." I face palmed.

Later everyone was gathered in the living room, some doing homework, others snacking or talking.

"Ehhhhmmm!" I coughed.

Everyone looked up at me, most with confusion.

"Does anyone in here know about Cedar Point?" I asked, trying to sound like I was in charge.

Not a single person raised a hand.

"You guys are hopeless." I face palmed.

"What's a Cedar Point?" Tobi asked.

"Cedar Point is an epic amusement park, full of some of the world's best rollercoaster's! It has the best thrill rides the world has ever seen!" I announced, getting excited.

Everyone's faces brightened, except Sasuke's.

"That sounds amazing! But why tell us this?" Pein was still smiling, but also was confused.

"Because I want to plan a trip there for a weekend." I smiled.

"Woah!" Deidara smiled.

"Were going there?!" Konan giggled, her smiled broad.

"I hope!" I giggled back.

Nothing will help get Itachi and Sasuke's mind off each than a fun place... hopefully.

"When is this trip going to be planned for?" Sasori asked, taking his eyes off his puppets for a moment.

"We were hoping around Halloween." I smiled.

"That sounds perfect." Pein smiled and stood.

"So then were going there?" Kakuzu asked.

"Yes, we will be going there." Pein walked over to us smiling and ruffled my hair as he hugged Konan.

"Really?!" I smiled.

"Yep." Konan told me, happiness on her face.

"Tobi can come too right? Tobi wants to come!" Tobi whined.

"Yeah, Tobi can come, you'll have fun!" I smiled.

"Yay!" He squealed and ran out of the room.

"When will we be leaving?" Kisame asked, half asleep on the couch.

"In a couple of days, since Halloween in next week." I told everyone.

"So how much is it?" Deidara asked.

"I already paid with some leftover money I had." I told them.

"Naruto!" Konan put a hand on my shoulder.

"What?" I asked, seeing everyone's worried expressions.

"How much was it?" Sasori growled from the floor by the couch.

"Not that much really..." I lied.

"Naruto! How much?" Sasori stood and began walking closer.

"maybe 200..." I mumbled.

"Huh? Speak up." Sasori came within 2 feet of me.

"maybe around $200." I mumbled again.

"What the fuck did he say?" Hidan complained.

"Naruto. Talk. Now." Sasori hissed.

"Maybe around $200." I whispered so only Sasori could hear.

"Naruto! That's too expensive!" Sasori yelled.

"How much?" Konan asked.

"Around $200." Sasori repeated.

"WHAT?!" Kakuzu yelled.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I quivered as Kakuzu ran towards me, rage in his features.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THE MONEY FROM?!" He screamed at me, Dediara and Sasori standing next to him, ready to grab him in case.

"I had it from a job I took in the summer." I informed him.

"Fine, but talk to us next time you have that much money!" He yelled but less aggressive.

"Why did you spend so much money for us?" Sasuke looked a little worried.

"Because you guys are my family now and I wanted you guys to be happy." I said looking at the floor as my cheeks heated.

"Naruto..." Deidara hugged me.

I pushed Deidara back a little, "I have something to tell everyone." I sighed.

"Are you sure you want to tell them right now?" Sasori asked.

"Yes, I'm positive." I smiled weakly at him.

Everyone looked between Sasori and I, wondering what we were talking about.

"I want everyone to pay attention because this is going to be difficult for him to say." Konan came and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Someone go get Tobi." Pein asked.

"Yep." Hidan smirked and left the room.

"Alive!" Sasori yelled after Hidan.

"I know!" Hidan yelled from down the hall.

We waited a moment and then suddenly heard a high pitched scream. I face palmed as the screams got louder and finally emitted from the our room.

"Shut up faggot!" Hidan screamed at Tobi.

"Tobi's sorry!" Tobi cried as Hidan slammed him down on a chair.

"Continue." Hidan smiled at me then went back to his seat.

"Ummm... ok..." I looked at Konan worried.

"Go ahead." She whispered.

"Ok, I have something to tell everyone about my past and about something I only recently remembered." I sighed, "where to start?" I nervously chuckled.

"The beginning." Kisame smiled kindly, seeing how hard it was for me.

"Ok, basically my parents are alive and are searching for me. I was in a orphanage since I was around 5 and was kicked out the day Sasuke found me. I remembered a memory of my parents the other day. I was stuck in some bushes as my house burned down and my parents... they just..." a tear sneaked down my cheek, "They just left me..." I suddenly found it hard to look up.

"Sasori took me out shopping the other day and I saw my parents in the mall, my mom immediately saw me and ran after me, but missed. Then on my way home from school today she followed me, I was running and wouldn't have gotten anywhere if Deidara hadn't come and helped me. But I just don't understand something... My parents loved me and didn't truly start looking for me until I saw them in the mall. They didn't even look for me all this time!" I yelled, fully crying and yelling at everyone, as if that could help me, "They never looked or cared until now! I don't want to go to them! I don't want to leave you guys!" I burst into tears and slid to me knees, screaming and sobbing.

"Naruto." Deidara and Sasori hugged me and held me close, keeping me close.

For the first time I showed affection back to them and hugged them tight, I felt their tears drip onto my shoulders, warm and cold. Sasori and Deidara were pulled off of me and were replaced by two others. Kisame and Itachi, they held me tight and I could hear how there breathing was rugged and uneven. The two people hugging me were again replaced by Konan, Pein and Tobi. Everyone was being so nice to me and I just couldn't hold in my tears. Sasuke and Kakuzu were next and they rubbed my back lightly. I could tell they weren't for affection and they were trying their best. Everyone backed away and Hidan was the last one and he stood in front of me, his eyes closed and small tears on his cheeks.

"Hida-" I began but was cut off by a slap to my face.

"You fucking ass hole!" He screamed at me, "How could you keep this from us!?" His tears flowed now.

He leaned down and just lifted me off my feet and hugged me tightly.

"Don't hide things from us." He cried into my ear.

"Hidan." I sighed and hugged him back.

He finally put me down and turned me to face everyone, my back to him.

"Thank you Naruto." Pein smiled.

"You gave us your secret and your trust." Itachi smiled.

Hidan's hand wondered down my back an drifted over my butt, rubbing it and poking in it.

"I just h-hope the you w-will trust me as I have y-you." I stuttered as Hidan's fingers went to the front of my pants and rubbed.

My sweater barely concealed the man's warm hand as he touched me and made me feel warm and fluttery. I felt a liquid spew into my pants and it felt painful but amazing at the same time.

"Uuuummmmmm...! I need t-t-to p-p-p-p-pee!" I put my hands over my pants and ran from Hidan's side and up the stairs into the bathroom.

I slipped down my pants and checked my 'thing' and saw white stuff covering it. I felt like yelling or something because it was still erected and spewing white stuff.

The hell?!


	10. Chapter 10 Wow

**Wow... it was kinda awkward to write that last chapter since my mom was in the car with me... It made me feel fuzzy inside. :3 But anyway let's get this chapter going! Another ^^^MATURE CONTENT^^^**

I woke the next morning for school 30 min early and saw Deidara sleeping with his hand resting around my crotch area. Sasori also slept in our room again and his nose was against my face, his lips on my cheek and kissing me with every breath.

(in my head) I wish it was my lips instead of my cheek...

(Out of my head) I love boys... I'm so dead, this is sooooo wrong...

"Naruto..." Deidara mumbled.

"Yes?" I whispered loudly.

"Go back to sleep." He tightened his hand around my crotch.

"Dei-kun!" I whined as it felt hot and pleasurable again.

"What?" He licked his lips and licked my arm.

I looked at him and got immediately worried, HE'S SLEEPING!

"Take your hand away!" I hissed.

"You don't like it?" He smiled.

"No!"

No I love it!

"Liar." He sloppily rubbed.

He's raping me in his sleep!

"Naruto?" Sasori's voice was loud in my ear.

"Yes?" I whined, trying to pull Deidara's hand off me.

"Why are you up so early?" Sasori opened his eyes and looked at me confused and tired.

"C-couldn't sleep-p...!" I squeaked.

"What's wrong?" Sasori sat up a little and I didn't want him to know what Deidara was doing.

I moaned and leaned into Sasori and kissed him, keeping him distracted as I kept pulling on Deidara. Sasori wrapped his arms around me and leaned into the kiss more, sliding his tongue in. My arms weakened and my crotch throbbed. Sasori's fingers rubbed my chest under my shirt and he slightly bit my lip. I left one hand on Deidara's wrist and put the other in Sasori's hair and pulled and got more into the kiss, sliding my tongue all over the roof of his mouth. He moaned against my mouth and slid one hand towards my crotch. I gave one push on Deidara and his hand fell away and made room for Sasori's. Sasori rubbed me around and made me feel great.

"Saso-" I said around his kisses but stopped when he started sucking on my tongue.

I didn't want to be the only one in pleasure and I slid my hand down to Sasori's crotch and began rubbing as he was on mine. With both moaned loudly into each other and continued rubbing until I felt the liquid shoot from me and I felt Sasori's shoot from him as well. I huffed and sighed with every shot. I collapsed back onto my pillow and was immediately exhausted, my breath puffing, and Sasori fell on top of my chest, huffing and puffing.

"I know you love Deidara," He sighed, "But if we can still do this, I will still feel loved."

"Sasori -danna..." I kissed his forehead

Deidara fell off the bed and Sasori and I started giggling as the teen got up and sleepily fell back on to the bed, halfway on me.

"Keep yourselves down next time, lover." Deidara whispered into my ear and then licked inside and kissed and made me shiver in pleasure.

Oh I never want to go home.

**Is it hot in here or is it just me?**

**(starts to take shirt off)**

***** realizes I'm a girl*****

**(Slides shirt back on)**

**Well there is something wrong with me if I am enjoying making the three boys have moments. :3 Did you guys like it? I know it was short...**


	11. Chapter 11 Secret Confession!

"Naruto-Kun..." A soft voice whispered by me.

"Yes?" I answered into my arm.

"You need to wake up..." She mumbled.

"Why?" I grumbled lifting my head away from my arm.

"Because someone is here for you." She said quietly.

"Huh?" I opened my eyes and looked around.

Hinata sat close by and her face was red as usual. I looked towards the gym class doors to see Deidara and Sasori blocking someone from coming into the gym.

_Deidara and Sasori aren't in my gym class..._

I left my spot on the floor with Hinata and walked over to them.

"Dei-Kun? Sasori-danna?" I poked them on the shoulder.

"No, he doesn't want to see you!" Sasori growled.

Deidara turned around and looked at me surprised.

"What are you doing here?!" He exclaimed, pushing me back into the gym.

"This is my class, what are you doing here?" I grumbled.

"You need to go back to your class." He growled.

"Why are you so angry?! You have nothing to be angry about!" I yelled at him.

"Naruto?" An unfamiliar masculine voice echoed from behind Sasori.

"Go home! You are not allowed to see him!" Sasori screamed at the man.

"He is my son! I should be able to see him!" The man yelled.

_Son?..._

"Shit." I blurted and darted back into the gym quickly running and hiding behind Hinata.

"N-Naruto- k-Kun!" She gasped as I grabbed her shoulders to make her face the doors to conceal me better.

"I'm sorry Hinata but just until he leaves." I whispered.

"W-who is I-it?" She stumbled.

"My father." I growled.

"Y-Your father?" She asked, confused.

"Yeah." I said distractedly as I cautiously looked around her.

"B-But Naruto-k-Kun, you don't have any parents." Hinata said almost matter of fact.

"What?" I looked at her shocked.

"Tobi senpai told me that Naruto-Kun didn't have any parents so I should be nice to you." She said nervously, realizing my anger.

"TOBI!"I screeched.

Hinata winced at my screaming and she tried to move away.

"Who else?" I whispered/growled.

"W-Who else what?" Hinata asked confused.

"Who else knows?"

"About your parents and orphanage and past and stuff?" She whispered.

I widened my eyes, "You know about the orphanage?"

She nodded her head. I silently stood, my eyes on the floor; I walked over to Deidara.

"Naruto go back inside." He hissed.

"What class does Tobi have right now?" I asked, not looking up.

"Chemistry, why?" Deidara put his hand on my shoulder.

"I just needed to know, now move aside." I almost growled.

"I will not, your father is still here." Deidara hissed.

"Move aside." I repeated more seriously.

"No." Deidara said loudly.

"I will not deal with your bullshit right now," I growled loudly then said through my teeth, "MOVE ASIDE."

"I will not." Deidara crossed his arms.

"Deidara," I hissed and in one sudden movement I lifted Deidara by the front of his shirt, his feet off the ground, "you WILL move aside."

Deidara gulped for air and clawed at my hand, I released him and walked next to Sasori.

"Naruto?!" Sasori squealed.

"Move." I sighed, already done with repeating it.

"Are you crazy? Go back inside." He turned to see Deidara gasping and coughing on the ground.

"Move aside." I growled.

Sasori sighed and moved aside and ran to Deidara. As they helped each other I slipped onto the other side of the door that held my father. He was on the phone and growling and yelling into it loudly. The door closed with a soft click, and my father turned and saw me. I turned to the left and proceeded towards the classes section of the school.

"Naruto!" My father yelled and ran to catch up to my fast pace.

"What?" I growled not slowing.

"Will you at least look at me and talk or something? I came all this way to get you." He smiled.

_Now you care._

I rolled my eyes and continued forward.

"Naruto I need you to-" he began but I twisted in one swift movement and punched him clean in the jaw, making him land on the floor.

I turned and continued the way I was going.

"Naruto!" My father's voice was quiet as I rounded a corner down a different hallway.

My knuckles hurt from where I hit him, I looked at them and noticed they were red. My head burned from anger and I just needed to hit something... Or someone. I smiled to myself, I could almost feel the devil inside me.

"Tobi~!" I sang creepily.

I ran my fingers against the walls as I walked down the hall. I looked in one of the two Chemistry classes and didn't find Tobi. I went further down the hall to the next Chemistry room. I opened it mid lecture and saw Tobi sitting at the front of the room. His orange mask not concealing his surprise when I stood in the doorway with my head on my shoulder, eyes wide and smile creepy.

"Found you~!" I sang.

I twirled around the room and finally stopped in front of Tobi.

"E-excuse me, y-young man." The teacher stuttered.

I turned around slightly and saw her almost cowering behind her desk.

"Yes~?" I smiled at her.

"D-Do you n-need something...?" She hid a little more.

"Tobi~!" I turned back to him, he was now scooting further back away from me.

"W-What is I-it N-Naruto-Kun...?" He stuttered.

"A little bird told me you revealed my secret~!" I giggled.

"I-I didn't m-mean t-to!" Tobi cried and tried to run to the door.

I ran faster and beat him, smiling when he skidded in front of me.

"Too slow~!" I laughed.

I grabbed Tobi by the front of his shirt and punched him clean in his jaw, a crunch made my now pushed back inner self gag. But I saw his orange mask the only thing that was broken, a large crack running up the side. I punched him again on the other side and the new side had a crack. I smiled and punched him 4 times on each side and the mask was breaking and finally shattered in many pieces by my feet. I widened my eyes and dropped Tobi when I saw his face. A purple color clouded his right eye and a red and black design clouded the other eye. His features were gorgeous and contained an elegant aura. I came back to my original self and backing away from Tobi. I was almost out the door when he started crying.

"Naruto-kun! You big meanie! Wahhh! Tobi didn't mean it!"

"T-Tobi...?" I stuttered.

"Naruto came into class and scared teacher and students, even Tobi!" He cried.

"Tobi." I mumbled.

"Just because Tobi told Hinata that Naruto was an-" He began.

"TOBI!" I screamed making him stop mid sentence.

I looked up at me with wet eyes, "What..?" He sniffled.

"That was a secret that only our family was supposed to know! You can't tell anyone about it! I can't believe you..." I began crying, "I can't believe you told someone I had had a crush on for like ever!" I cried, falling to my knees.

Everyone in the room gasped to my confession.

"I thought Naruto-kun was dating Deidara and Sasori- sensei..." Tobi pondered.

Another gasped echoed through the room.

"You can't tell anyone about any of this," I spoke to Tobi then stood and looked at everyone else in the class, "None of you either. If I find out you did you will not live another day." I threatened.

"We won't!" They all almost cried.

I looked at the cowering teacher.

"I won't either!" She cowered.

I bowed to her, still crying, "Sorry for interrupting your class." Then I left.

_Can I even look at Hinata again?_

I felt my cheeks red furiously, I tried to cover it with my hands. I headed back to gym and my father, Deidara and Sasori were nowhere in sight. I sighed and entered the gym to see Hinata looking at me smiling. I blushed and smiled back.

_Do I honestly like Hinata?_

Honestly...

* * *

**I know it's been a while since I've been posting chapters and I'm sorry! *Bows* I kinda started writing another story and it's an AkatsukiXSakura and I didn't know if I should post it or not. What do you guys think? and I wanted to know if there are any FLOW fans reading this? If so, what is your favorite song? Mines "Tabidachi Graffiti". :)**


	12. Chapter 12 Truth About Konan

**Uploading for this story is going to be harder than I thought. :( I just am not that interested in it anymore... but I will prevail for you guys! I will finish this story! I'm going to get up to chapter 15 before uploading another story I started. :)**

**Deidara's POV**

He was staring at her with love and embarrassment. He didn't know I was sitting in the corner watching with Sasori absently talking to me. I've never felt so much anger and sadness in my life. Naruto cared for Hinata Hyuga, even though he was with Sasori and I.

_Did we push him to love us when he loved someone else, and of the opposite gender at that?_

I looked down at my hands and began listening to Sasori's words.

"We can't let his father into any of his classes, who knows what he would do." Sasori shifted his gaze to Naruto.

"Un." I grunted and began walking away.

"Deidara, are you ok?" Sasori asked catching up to me.

"I'm fine, yeah." I said out of habit.

_If we are forcing him, I will stop. I won't bother him with my love anymore._

Tears began streaming from my eyes, I walked faster and Sasori didn't follow.

**Sasori's POV**

There was something wrong with Deidara and he wasn't going to tell me, I know he wasn't. He also won't tell Naruto, even though he is basically in love with him. I sighed and continued towards my next class. I could hear the talking of business work, but the voice was too familiar. I hid behind a wall and snuck as close as I dared, listening.

"He has friends." The man sighed.

The other end of the phone didn't seemed too pleased.

"Of course he has friends! he is a great kid!" I think the other end said.

"I know, but those friends won't let me see him, and when I did see him he was angry and punched me." The man sighed.

The other line sounded like a woman.

"Yeah I'm fine. Do you think I should talk to Konan and ask her to explain to him?" The man asked.

_Konan?_

"I know she is still angry at us. What else should I do?" The man asked.

A reply.

"I'm not going to the home! You know how many guys there are there! I'll get killed if they're anything like the ones I met today." He sighed.

Another reply, quieter.

"Ok, I'll come home. Text Konan and see if she'll talk to you."

"What makes you think she'll talk to me?!" The woman on the phone screamed.

"You're her mother, she'll be the best person to talk some sense into her brother." He began walking towards the doors.

"Yes, I'm on my way home. See you soon." He left.

_Konan is their daughter and Naruto's sister...! _

I began walking back to class wide eyed when I ran into someone sitting behind a wall.

"Sorry..." I apologized and didn't even look at the person.

"Sasori?" The familiar voice asked.

I turned and saw Zetsu.

"Zetsu? What are you doing here?" I asked, wondering why he wasn't in class.

"Listening to that conversation, **the same as you**." He replied, going back to the notebook in his hand.

"Then you heard the same thing!" I exclaimed getting closer to him.

"Yes." He sighed.

"Do you think we should tell anyone?" I asked, worried.

"No, **Konan will need to tell us.**" He almost growled.

"Do you honestly think she'll bring it up?" I asked him.

"No, **we will need to bring it up**." He told me, standing up.

"Ok, but don't tell anyone else." I told him and hurried off to my next class.

**Konan POV (at lunchtime)**

I was smiling and almost skipping through the halls.

_Food, oh how I'm ready to eat! Food~!_

I sang in my head. I went into the lunchroom and got in line. I waited my turn and got all my food and paid. Afterwards I went to the table we all sit at to find Sasori and Zetsu sitting there, talking in hushed tones. I went up to the table and sat my food down when my cell buzzed and I pulled it out and checked the screen.

**Kushina**

**1 NEW TEXT MESSAGE**

_What does she want?_

I almost glared at the phone and slid it open to read the message.

"_Can you talk to your brother about our situation? I know you don't approve of our methods, but we really want him home and we want him to know we love him and miss him. Please relay the message. I love you and see you soon. :) ~Mom"_

I glared at the message and sat down.

_I will NOT relay the message._

"Konan." Sasori said seriously.

I looked up surprised to his tone.

"Yes?" I asked.

"That was a text from your mom wasn't it?" Zetsu asked.

"Ummm, yeah. How did you know?" I asked, almost terrified.

"We over heard your and Naruto's dad talking on the phone with your mom about you and your brother, Naruto." Sasori glared at me.

I widened my eyes, "That guy was here? He said that out in the open?"

"Yes, **but more importantly..." **Zetsu started.

"Are you going to tell the family, or even more, your brother, Naruto." Sasori asked me seriously.

"I... dont' know." I sighed, feeling ready to cry.

"I suggest you tell him." Sasori whispered.

I looked up and saw Naruto sit down next to me, grumpy. Deidara came and sat next to Zetsu, also grumpy. Hidan and Kakuzu came as well, talking happily. Sasuke didn't bother hiding his anger at Itachi as they sat on opposite sides of the table. Tobi came with a hood pulled tight over his face.

"Tobi what's wrong?" I asked, not seeing the usual orange mask anywhere.

"My mask broke." He muffled.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"I broke it." Naruto mumbled, only I could hear.

I looked at him surprised.

"He told my secret." He whispered again.

I looked at Sasori and he was mouthing "Tell him" to me.

"Ummm... Naruto I need to t-talk to you a-about something." I stuttered.

He looked up at me almost crying.

"Yes?" He asked.

"How about... we... take a walk home together. I'll tell you then." I whispered.

"Ok." He looked down at his food, barely eating.

_This is going to be hard to do._


	13. Chapter 13 Telling You

**Konan POV**

"You guys go on." I smiled at the boys in the car.

Naruto stood nervously on the sidewalk. He didn't make eye contact with anyone.

"Where are you going Konan?" Kisame asked.

"I'm going to walk home with Naruto, we haven't talked in a while and I thought it would be a good idea." I smiled and caught Sasori's smirk as he started the car.

"See you at home." Zetsu gave me a thumbs up in the back.

"Bye guys." I waved as they began driving out of the school parking lot.

I looked over at Naruto, he wasn't looking up, he just stood there and waited, puffs of his breath going everywhere. At lunch he had suddenly cancelled the Cedar Point trip and left without a word.

_He's already depressed. This is going to crush him._

Deidara was never seen after lunch, and he seems to suddenly have this deep hatred for my little brother. The worst part about it is that they sleep in the same room, and that means the night is either going to be pin drop silent or screams will be heard.

_I'll talk to him about that later_.

I slowly walked to Naruto, seeing his nose red from the cold.

"Halloween is right around the corner and it looks like it might snow already." I smiled at him.

"Yeah." He said distractedly.

"Come on, let's get going." I put my mitten hand on his shoulder and started to lead him forward.

"Did I do something wrong?" He suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You were so serious at lunch. Is because of Tobi's mask?" He looked up at me scared and worried, "I'll replace it with my own money! I'll...I'll get a job or something...!" He stammered.

"No, that's fine Naruto. Tobi has like 10 extra masks. Don't worry about it." I smiled at him.

"Have you ever seen his face?" He asked me.

"Tobi's? I don't think so." I thought about it.

"It's amazing. I don't know why he hides it." He said in amazement and disbelief.

"Well don't you guys hide your junk?" I asked him.

He started coughing fiercely and looked at me with bewilderment, "Our junk?!"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Naruto Uzumaki." I said sternly.

"Yeah, we hide it because we need our dignity." He said as matter of factly.

"Well the same for Tobi." I pointed out.

"How so?" He asked, confused.

"Have you ever thought the fact that his face is something he needs to hide for his dignity? He doesn't want to discourage others."

"Hmmm. Never thought of it that way..."He pondered.

We turned a corner that made us 10 blocks from the house.

"Ok, Naruto." I sighed.

"Yes?" He looked at me confused.

"I need to tell you something that might scare you, or even make you want to run from me and never talk to me again." I looked at him worried.

_I made myself sound like a monster._

"Don't worry Konan, nothing you say will make me hate you. Run, maybe." He nervously smiled.

"Ok, I'm going to need to explain this..."

"Go ahead." He urged.

"Your father Minato and Kushina are also my-" I started but was cut off by a loud honk from a car.

_Really?!_

"Say that again, I didn't catch it." He asked.

"They are my-" I was cut off by another loud honk of a car driving by.

"Really?!" Naruto screamed at them.

"I better hurry."

"Yeah." He looked down the road.

"They are my pa-" Another car.

Naruto screamed at them honking and I just screamed it out.

"I'M YOUR SISTER!" I yelled.

When I stopped the world was dead silent. Naruto stared at me in shock and wonder.

"A-are you s-serious?" He stuttered.

"Yes." I whispered.

Naruto went to his knees and sat there.

"Come here." I knelt in front of him, signaling for him to get on my back.

He did and I continued down the street, carrying my little brother.

"You must have wondered why I invited you into the home before knowing your name, always watching you and protecting you. Making sure you were safe." I talked and only felt the soft breathing of his body on mine, "I was 2 when you were born and I loved you immediately. Mom detested my naturally blue hair, but they loved yours because you looked like dad. When the house caught fire I got you partially out of the house but then tripped and couldn't find you." I began crying, "You never even cried when the flames were around us, all you kept saying was, 'Big sister Konan is going to help us. Don't cry big sister, you'll make it'." I cried even harder.

"Konan..." Naruto cried on my back.

"When I dropped you the butler, Asuma, dragged me out and pulled me away from the fire, even as I was screaming for you. Mom and Dad were freaking out and crying for you. They sincerely loved you, they still do. I was the rebel child and I always stayed as far from them as possible. That's when I turned 13 I moved out of the house and built a house on the lot where we were born." We had reached the house and I looked up at the house and looked at Naruto who was on my shoulders.

"This is where the fire was Naruto, this is where I began living by myself before I started dating Pein and found Sasori on the street, who then brought more boys into the house who were homeless or abused. Mom and Dad told me that you were gone and that my dreams of having my little brother back were fake and impossible. They had believed you died, I never gave up looking and that day when Sasuke brought you home I just couldn't breathe. My little brother found me, I didn't find him, he found me. Mom and Dad have me visit them occasionally and I always tell the boys I'm seeing friends. No one knows that I'm the daughter of the wealthiest business man in the world; And you're the son."

"I can stand now." Naruto whispered.

I let him down and fished my phone out of my pocket, showing Naruto the text message I had received earlier. He read it and looked at me crying.

"I don't want to go to them, I want to stay here. With everyone and big sister Konan!" He cried and ran into me with a hug.

"Naruto!" I cried, sliding to the pavement, holding him in my arms tightly.

"Konan, can I stay with you tonight?" He asked.

"Yes. Make sure you tell Deidara that you're sleeping in my room tonight." I informed him.

"Ummm... Can you tell him?" He asked.

"No... you have to tell him. What's up with you two? You guys are friendly earlier and then suddenly he is trying to kill you with his glares. What's up?" I asked Naruto as the sunset indicated that the boys will be hungry.

"I don't know... I lied to Tobi about me liking Hinata, but I do actually kinda like her, and then I've just been depressed because of mom and dad. Then suddenly Dei-kun is ignoring me and won't talk to me! I don't know what to do!" He cried into my shoulder.

"Naruto, do you love Deidara?" I asked him, making his face look at mine.

"I don't know..." He cried.

"Until you figure things out I want you to sleep in my room and give Deidara some space. He needs it." I told him and I stood, helping him up from the ground.

I held his hand in mine and walked towards the house, suddenly hearing a window open I looked up and saw Sasori.

"Konan! What took you guys so long?!" He growled angrily.

"I told him!" I smiled and waved.

"Well that's wapiti do good for you two! You need to make dinner now or Hidan is going to eat someone, we are already bleeding!" Sasori was almost crying in fear.

"Shit... Naruto I need you to handle Hidan and save everyone while I make something." I rushed us inside and took my shoes off, running towards the kitchen.

"Konan! Are you sure?!"" Naruto cried, almost terrified.

"He won't hurt you, he loves you!" I yelled back as I pulled vegetables out of the fridge and grabbed noodles.

_I finally told him. He accepts me and he wants to live with me._

I couldn't help but smile.

**Naruto POV**

_I have to stop Hidan... by myself...Curse you big sister!_

I walked up the stairs and got into the corridor. I walked towards the bathroom and found the door closed. I knocked an heard a gasp.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Who is it?" Someone whispered back.

"Naruto..." I mumbled and the door suddenly flung open and I was dragged into the brightly lit room.

"Are you ok?" It was Sasori who was searching me, multiple band aids on each finger.

"Yeah I'm fine, but what happened to you?" I asked, looking at his hands and seeing the other men in the room cowering and bandaged on the neck and hands.

"Hidan is hungry and wants his food now. He tried to kill us and eat us." Kisame cowered.

"Where is Hidan at?" I asked.

_I need to be brave for them, and for sister Konan_.

"He's in the corridor somewhere, but you can't go out there!" Sasori hissed.

"I was given a mission to stop him, I will do it. When I yell the word clear you all need to go downstairs to the kitchen." I told them.

"Naruto..." Itachi looked at me worried.

"I'm going now, listen for my signal." I sounded braver than I was and I opened the door and stepped out.

I looked down the hall and didn't see any lights.

_It looked like a horror movie set up, all they needed was the killer._

I continued a little further and saw Hidan walking around alert and looking for the guys.

_There's the killer._

I got a little closer, watching Hidan's movements.

"Hidan." I spoke his name loudly and he spun and looked at me hungrily.

His face softened and he came closer to me, looking hungry but not enough to hurt me like he did the others. He leaned in a bit and was going to kiss me, I paused his lips with my finger and yelled, "Clear!" before removing my finger and standing on my tiptoes and kissing him. He was hungry and this was going to have to keep him occupied for a while. I spun so my back was to him, I knew how dangerous it was and I leaned against him. His hands traveled around my torso and eventually down to my crotch. I watched as the boys exited the bathroom. Sasori last and he looked at me in shock and fear. He was afraid of what Hidan would do to me.

"Tell Konan I'm fine." I mouthed to him and he nodded before quietly disappearing down the stairs.

Hidan began licking my neck and sucking on it. At some point he had slipped his hand into my pants and he had slipped my shirt off. He dragged me into his room and pushed me onto the bed. I sat in a pretzel, showing him he couldn't continue his fun.

"Naruto." He was lusting for me and I didn't want to tell him no, but I had to.

"We can't Hidan." I whispered.

"Why not?" He begged me.

"Because it's not right to do this with someone unless you truly love them and are in a committed relationship." I sighed, feeling guilty.

"You're right... I need to stop being so fucking stupid." He ruffled his hair and picked my shirt up from the floor and came back to me and slid it over my head.

I stood and fixed my pants buckling my pants back up. I went over to Hidan and hugged him.

"I'm sorry." I squeezed him and he hugged me back.

"Don't worry about it. I kinda needed that. You're like our ray of light that always knows what's right. I'll come to you if I'm feeling retarded, ok?" He asked.

"Anytime." I pulled back and kissed him again.

I went to the door and beckoned him to follow. He did with a smile and we went down the stairs laughing at each other's hair. I fixed mine and told him where to fix his, he did and we went into the good smelling kitchen. Everyone immediately went on guard when Hidan came in but relaxed when they saw him laughing with me.

I sat down and had delicious looking pasta placed in front of me, "Eat up!" Konan winked at me.

I winked back, "Yes ma'am!"

Everyone looked at us confused. Everyone but Deidara, who seemed to be missing. We all ate an I finally asked someone, "Where's Deidara?"

"I think he is in your room." Pein looked at me sadly.

"I'll take him a bowl." I said sadly as I grabbed a bowl and chopsticks.

"Don't forget your stuff Naruto!" Konan reminded me.

"I won't!" I smiled back at her before going down the hall to our room.

"Stuff?" I heard someone ask as I knocked then opened to the bedroom door to see a limp body laying on the bed.

I smiled sadly at the boy, seeing how depressed he was. I put the bowl and chopsticks on the bedside table. I packed up some clothes, my blanket and pillow before setting them out in the hall. I left the door open and I wrote a note saying 'Didn't want to wake you, there is some dinner for you and I'm staying a couple nights in Konan's room. Sleep well and I'll see you tomorrow. ~Naruto'. Then lightly nudged him before running out of the room and closing the door. I stayed outside the door for a moment and heard the squeak of someone getting out of the bed. I hurried up the stairs and put my stuff down.

_I hope he eats. Tomorrow is Saturday so he will at least be able to sleep in_.


	14. Chapter 14 Oh Deidara

**Dediara POV**

A light nudge woke me from my sleep. I turned over and stood, making the bed squeak. Something smelled delicious, my stomach growled in result. I saw a small white bowl with food and chopsticks in it, a note taped on the side. I lifted the note and looked at the obvious Naruto's handwriting.

'Didn't want to wake you, there is some dinner for you and I'm staying a couple nights in Konan's room. Sleep well and I'll see you tomorrow. ~Naruto'

_Naruto is sleeping in Konans room because he didn't want to wake me... Why is he so nice to me?_

I felt my stomach growl again and my eyes began watering. I began eating and my tears slowed but didn't stop.

_Does Naruto not love me? Or am I mistaken? Does he not know how to show his feelings? What do I do?_

I finished the food and kept sitting on the bed, not wanting to move. Naruto was all I could think about. His blonde hair that was brighter and yet softer than my own, his eyes which were a deeper shade of blue than mine. How cute and quiet he was sitting on the bed reading his manga and how focused he can get when doing homework. He has only been with us for a month, yet every time I see him it feels like our first meeting. His personality sparks my interest and changes almost every time. It was love at first site and every time I see him I fall again. I can't be angry at him... I just can't do it. I don't want to be left alone, I don't want Naruto to leave, ever. I stood and ran to the kitchen with my food, I put the bowl in the sink and filled it with water, looking around for Naruto. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was midnight.

_He might be sleeping..._

I wouldn't want to disturb him. I would want to let him sleep as he did me.

_But I still want to make sure._

I quietly rushed up the stairs and went to the last room on the right, painted blue with multiple sticky notes pasted on it spelling out 'Konan'. I was about to knock when I heard voices on the other side.

"-You know that, right?" Konan said.

"Yeah, no one can know..." Naruto sighed.

"We need to be secretive about our life, it would ruin this family if they all knew." It sounded as if she was about to cry.

"Doesn't Sasori already know about us?" Naruto asked.

_Us?_

"Yeah, he and Zetsu confronted me at lunch right before you all sat down."

"So... that means I can't tell Deidara?" He asked.

_Can't tell me?_

"No, Pein doesn't even know. How I wish I could tell him."

"Why can't we tell them?! It's ridiculous! What harm could it do?! Would it change the way they think about us?" Naruto hissed loudly.

"Shhhh!" Konan hushed him, "Yes it would change the way they see us. If Deidara knew would you be able to tell him that you're fine and that your parents aren't going to ruin anything you have for any relationship?"

"I think he would try to keep it secret, but I would ruin it and let everyone know. Mom and Dad can't do this! I don't like them!" Naruto grumbled.

"I don't like them either." Konan sighed.

"I know they didn't do anything to deserve my hatred, but after what they did to you... I just can't trust them." He growled.

_Do to Konan?_

"Let's not fret this anymore, we should get some sleep." The sound of a lamp switch turning off echoed.

"I need to pee, wait to sleep for me?" Naruto's voice was suddenly closer.

"Yeah I'll wait." Konan replied in a sleepy voice.

_Bathroom... _

The doorknob began to twist slowly.

_Bathroom!_

I hurried towards the stairs, almost tripping at one point.

"Deidara?" Naruto asked from down the hall.

I kept running and went into my room, jumping onto the bed and pretending to sleep. I landed facing the wall so my back was to the door. If Naruto thought I was awake and came in I would pretend to sleep.

As if on cue the sound of my bedroom doorknob turning made me immediately shut my eyes.

"Deidara?" A soft whisper.

The shuffling of feet came to the bed.

"Oh..." He sighed.

_Did he want to talk to me?_

A hand went onto my shoulder and a slight pressure, then the heat of lips on my cheek made butterflies in my stomach flutter lightly. The lips were gone and the shuffling of feet came again and the door closed.

_He kissed me goodnight..._

I felt a tear sneak past my eye.

**Naruto POV**

"Deidara?" I whispered when I saw his small body running down the hall, blonde hair flying around him.

I followed him and found the bedroom door closed, as if it hadn't been opened. I opened the door and whispered his name.

"Deidara?" I whispered softly.

I slid my feet on the floor trying to stay quiet and went to the bed. He was laying so his back was to me, his breathing fast.

_Was he eavesdropping?_

The food was gone and the note was sitting on the table, small water marks on it.

_Tears?_

"Oh..." I sighed.

_Was he crying over me?_

Knowing he was awake I put my hand on his shoulder and leaned down and kissed his cheek. I pulled away, feeling tears come to my own eyes.

_How I wish I could tell him..._

I shuffled towards the door and turned back to look at the body. I mouthed an 'I love you', to him and closed the door. I slowly went back upstairs and went to the bathroom, feeling slightly sick. I spent a good 3 minutes in the bathroom before finishing and going back to Konan's room. I walked in to find her sleeping.

_Wait for me my ass._

I was about to climb into the makeshift bed on the ground when a soft buzzing directed my attention towards her bedside table.

_Her phone?_

I went over and picked it up, seeing the brightly lit screen saying:

**Kushina**

**1 New Text Message**

I slid it open and read the text.

_'Did you relay the message to him? Does he want to talk?'_

Feeling hatred suddenly boil inside of me I hit reply and answered mom.

_'Yes, and he doesn't want to talk. Ever.'_

I sent the message and carried her phone back with me to my sleeping bag-ish bed. I laid down and less then a minute later the phone buzzed in my hand. I slid it open.

_'Why?! What did you tell him?'_

I replied.

_'The truth.'_

I made sure Konan was sleeping and slid into the blankets quietly.

Buzz.

_'It's late, we'll talk tomorrow.'_

Reply.

_'Ok. But I don't think I'll be able to talk to you again. Goodnight mom. ~Naruto'_

I sent my last message before trying to sleep. The phone buzzed by my head a couple of times. The buzzing went on for 10 minutes before I finally gave into suspense and started reading the texts.

_'Naruto?! Sweetheart please talk to me.'_

Next.

_'Naruto is it really you?! Who was that blonde boy on the bike? Where are you at? Are you being treated well? Getting enough to eat? Please talk to me. Your father doesn't have to know.'_

That last part caught my attention. He doesn't have to know? Know that mom and I are talking?

Reply.

_'Mom, I'm fine. I can't believe I'm about to ask this... but is there any way you and I can meet you in secret tomorrow? Everyone will be angry if they knew.'_

I reluctantly sent the message and got a response 2 seconds later.

_'Of course sweetheart! When and Where?'_

Reply.

_'Outside the Konoha High School. In the student parking lot in the back at 8:00am.'_

Sent.

New Text.

_'I can do it. I'll pull my hair up and wear a disguise. Come as yourself. Thank you so much! I'll see you tomorrow my sweet boy. Love, Mom.'_

Reply.

_'Ok, c u tomorrow.'_

I turned the phone off and slid it towards Konan's backpack before laying my head down and trying to sleep. It came fast and I was dreaming of my first meeting with my mom.

**Next Morning (6:00am)**

I woke to a squeak. I saw feet and a lamp turn on.

"Konan..?" I whispered, trying to adjust my eyes by squinting.

"Hey sleepyhead. Sorry to wake you, but we really shouldn't sleep in. If you could help me make breakfast this morning it would be great." She whispered and smiled at me.

"I need to leave at 7:30 so I'm eating mine early."

"7:30? Where are you going?"

"To meet with a friend, I'll be gone for a while, but will eventually come back. Don't worry." I smiled.

"Ok, you be careful."

She helped me up from my bed and we both snuck downstairs after getting dressed. Konan began making eggs, bacon, and toast. I set the table and got out a small paper plate for me. It turned 7:15 and I finally got 2 eggs, 3 pieces of bacon, and 2 pieces of toast. I ate it all and finally finished at 7:25. I smiled at Konan and took my own house key and started for the front door. I started to walk past Deidara's room when the door opened and out stepped a fully clean and clothed Deidara who looked at me surprised.

"Good morning." I mumbled and then continued to the door.

I slid Konan's phone out of my jacket pocket and texted mom.

_'Leaving the house now, be there in 30. Won't have Konan's phone anymore.'_

I sent the message and set it down on the table by the door. I sat and got my new black and orange converse on and went out the door.

_Here we go..._

**Deidara's POV**

Naruto was right outside my door when I came out clothed and ready for the day. I was going to go out for a while and maybe clear my head, but seeing him going towards the front door stopped me. I already ate a granola bar and had my wallet for more food if I was hungry later.

He mumbled a quiet "Good morning." before going to the front door.

I watched as he pulled out a cell phone, texted something then set the phone down on the front door table. He slipped his shoes on and went out the door.

_Who's phone is that?_

I went to the table and saw Konan's phone on the table. I opened it and went through the latest text messages.

_'...Konoha High school...Parking lot...8:00am...'_

I widened my eyes and set the phone back down before following him out.


	15. Chapter 15 Kushina

**I would like to thank hollowfreak, Theia Pallas, Biku-sensei, Wolfgirl1110, and TearsDrippingDown. You guys make my day and just make me laugh and smile! XD Thank you everyone for the support and I'm sorry about the drama if you don't like it... :/ I just kinda started typing with it in and I haven't figured a way out yet... *I'm a trapped!***

**Naruto POV**

I began my slow journey to the school parking lot, not really wanting to go. But deep inside I wanted to see my mother and hug her.

**(vision in head)**

"Oh mamma!" Jump into her arms.

"My dear baby boy!" She yelled back.

We smiled and swung in circles.

"I wish I had a met you a sooner mamma!" I laughed.

**(end of vision...p.s I wrote that with an Italian accent in mind... try reading it that way. :3)**

I sighed and continued forward, feeling drowsiness taking over. I yawned and picked up my pace, even though I was already going to be slightly early. A buzz of a motor made me turn, a car flew past me and I released the breath I didn't know I had been holding. Even though I was the only one on the sidewalks (I already checked like 40 times), I still felt like I was being watched and followed. Something didn't feel right.

"It's just your nerves, don't worry." I told myself, taking in an encouraging breath, only to release a weak one.

I was only about 2 blocks from the school. I kept going, even though part of me didn't want to and wanted to go back to see Deidara again.

_It feels like he is with me..._

I looked at the empty part of the sidewalk next to me. I imagined his lean figure walking next to me, humming. His blonde hair blowing in the slight breeze. He would turn and smile at me, blushing a little.

"Let's take my bike next time, un!" He would laugh at me.

I would smile back and we would eventually scoot closer until we ultimately would be holding hands, fingers intertwined. I looked down at my hand and wished I could feel the warmth of his real hand. Not an imagined one.

_I miss him..._

The school was in view and I felt nerves prick my stomach and make me shiver. I looked behind me to see if the feeling of being followed was STILL my imagination. I scanned the bushes and saw a blonde head hiding behind some bushes.

_Deidara?_

I wanted to run to him.

"Trust your heart." I whispered to myself. (Theia Pallas)

My heart was screaming to run to him, embrace him and apologize for everything that I ever did. Make him talk to me, and hope that he would walk with me to this horrible meeting. I began a light jog in the direction of the blonde.

**Deidara POV**

I followed him down the sidewalk for multiple blocks, having to hide when he would turn to look behind him.

_Can he tell I'm here?_

The school was in view and I was hiding behind some small shrubbery. Something felt weird about this. I want to go to him and ask him what he's doing, maybe even beat some sense into him. But more than anything I just wanted to see him smile, smile at me. I want to hug him and apologize for being a jerk about his situation, even though I can tell it's taking a toll on him. I was going to follow him and make sure he would be safe. I kinda wished I could be up there walking next to him and holding his hand. Suddenly a light pounding of feet brought me out of my reverie. I looked in between the leaves of the bush. Naruto was running full speed towards me, tears streaming down his face.

"Naruto?" I mumbled as he ran around the bush to me.

**Naruto POV**

"Naruto?" I heard him mumble from behind the bush.

I rushed around it and fell to my knees in front of him, crying harder than I thought. I couldn't breathe, my tears making a small puddle on the cement. My throat burned, my legs and arms weak and shaking, my whole body shaking and tired.

"Dei-kun!" I cried around my hiccups and sniffles.

I wiped away some tears and hid my face in my hands.

"I'm so sorry Dei-kun! I've been a jerk to you and everyone else and I wish I could take back all the words I said! I wish my parents never involved themselves!" I cried my heart out.

"Naruto..." He whispered.

"I knew someone was following me and I was hoping so much it was you! I was even imagining you walking next to me and holding my hand as we walked! I can't take this anymore!" I had said what I wanted and I couldn't hold in my anger and sadness. I pounded my fist into the ground until it started to sting and blood began smearing on the pavement.

"Naruto..." Deidara's hand went around mine and made the pounding stop.

He pulled me close and made me burry my head in his chest. One hand went to my back and the other went to my head, rubbing and soothing my tears.

"Shhh..." He whispered, trying to soothe me as parents did to their children, "If anyone should be apologizing it's me. I knew you were going through all this hardship and all I did was be cruel and mean to you. I'm sorry Naruto. I'm sorry for everything." He tightened around me and I hugged him back.

I had wanted this to happen since the secret was spilled. I had wanted someone I loved to hug me tightly an say nice things that would make my heart flutter.

"Deidara." I whispered once my tears stopped and I felt fine.

"Hm?" His head was on top of mine.

"I..." I began but felt a sudden stop in my speech.

After a moment of hesitation he fidgeted a little, "What is it Naruto?"

"I... I... umm..." I couldn't bring myself to say it!

My face heated and I felt my heart almost burst as it pounded so fast. Deidara could tell I was having trouble and he patiently waited, but his anticipation showed by how his heartbeat picked up, it's rhythm beating in my ear.

"I love... you." I finally mumbled.

"Huh?" He asked, "I didn't hear you."

I scowled at my myself for being nervous. I moved in his grasp and put my lips by his ear took a deep breath.

"I. Love. You." I whispered each word delicately and lovingly.

He stopped moving and sat still for a moment.

"Deidara? Are you alright?" I asked, concerned.

"Oh Naruto..." He whispered then in a swift movement brought his lips to mine, pressing them in deep and hard.

He pulled back and smiled with tears, "I've always loved you."

We sat there in the cold, but was warm enough as we kissed and hugged. Something about the way we sat made me smile. Our legs were intertwined and I snuggled against his chest, humming slightly. Dei started humming a different tune and I quieted down to hear his song.

"I've been walking in the same way, as I did.

Missing all the cracks in the pavement-" He suddenly stopped.

"From my hometown, made memories are fresh.

All the wonders of my world, all the wonders of this world, all the wonder." He sang slightly.

"Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit," I whispered along with his singing.

We sat there and sang the rest of the song before Dei stood, then helped me off the ground.

"What is it?" I asked as I stood.

"We should get going." He smiled and started towards the school.

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no! I'm not going there now!" I yelled and hurried to catch up to him.

"Too bad." He laughed at me.

"Meanie." I stuck my tongue out and squinted my eyes.

Suddenly Dei brought his mouth down on my tongue and sucked it making me gasp and pull away.

"What the hell!?" I screamed and felt my face heat up immediately.

"You were teasing me, I taught you a lesson." Dei smiled and had a little more of a bounce in his step.

"Yeah, ok. I learned my lesson." I grumbled.

"And that is?" Dei smirked at me.

"Never to stick my tongue out in front of you." I smiled and brought the bounce into my step.

"Wha-?! NOOO!" Dei whined and pulled on my sleeve.

"But I **LOVE** Naru's tongue!" Dei complained.

"Nope, it's too bad, but I love my tongue too." I laughed and continued to the school.

"I'm going to get it by surprise one of these days." Dei grabbed my hand tightly and walked along side me as the we went up the sidewalk leaning to the school parking.

"As if." I laughed and looked around before spotting the car at the end of the parking lot.

"Oh it going to happen, count on it." He smiled reassuringly at himself.

"Dei, my mom doesn't know I'm not straight." I pulled my hand out of his hand, "Sorry."

"Oh... Don't worry. I understand." He smiled softly, but I couldn't help but see the sorrow in his features.

We neared the car and the door opened and out stepped someone wearing a grey hat and a high fashioned trench coat over converse, dark jeans, and a light blue button up shirt. Her long red hair went past her knees and flowed around her in a blanket of red.

"Kushina?" I asked, as she got out of the car in a hurry.

"Oh Naruto!" She ran to me and embraced me tightly.

I grunted in surprise and looked over at Dei to see him slightly jealous, twiddling his fingers.

"Honey! How I missed you! Oh my darling boy!" She pulled away and looked at me face for a moments before planting a million kisses everywhere on my face.

When she pulled way I saw Dei's hinds in tightened fists, which meant he was extremely jealous.

I pushed my mother away and moved behind Dei for protection.

"Naruto." He whispered confused an looked under his arm to look at me.

"Mother, this is Deidara. My best friend." I smiled at her from behind him.

"You're the rude boy that looks like a woman." She crossed her arms and scowled at him.

"Oh, you're the one who is trying to steal Naru from us. Pleasure to meet the witch herself." He held out an outstretched hand and gave the biggest fake smile I'd ever seen.

"Pleasure." She ground her teeth and shook his hand.

"Oh shit." I face palmed and finally realized that the two of them wouldn't get along.

_This is going to be horrible._

**Sorry for being lazy guys! I stopped writing for a while, then a friend of mine was goofy on the bus and I just became hyper, even though he was an idiot. :P I got excited and took it out on my xbox and this story. So thank Brendan for making me hyper. Your story my kind people! *bows***


	16. Chapter 16 SasukeWhat are you doing!

_Such a bad idea to have Deidara come…_

My mom asked us to get in her car and talk with her as she did errands, so dad wouldn't suspect she did something other than what she said. We went to Meijer and helped her get a lot of groceries, like A LOT! We talked about what we have been doing since being apart; Deidara just followed us while standing like on my back.

He was so uncomfortable that he held the back of my sweater in a tight grasp. He would occasionally look around and get nervous from other people.

_He's scared._

But what could scare the stone hearted and well-built Dei-kun? My mother. She was the one person that could take me from Deidara and he knew it. He stuck to me like glue to make sure I was still there, to make sure he wasn't dreaming. As for the looking around, I had no idea.

_Maybe he was making sure that bodyguards or someone wasn't going to grab him and pull him away from me._

While my mother was talking on the phone from an unexpected caller I turned to Deidara slightly.

"You okay?" I asked.

"What would make you think," He looked around then came back, "that?"

I pointed out his grasp on my sweater.

"Oh, sorry." He mumbled and looked at his hand, but didn't pull it away.

"What's wrong? We can go home if you want to." I smiled.

"No, this is too important to you, yeah." He shook his head harshly.

"Dei-kun…" I smiled at him, "Thank you."

"Don't worry about me." He smiled back, weakly.

"I'll always worry about you." I whispered.

"Naru..." Deidara smiled and took a step towards me.

"We can't. Not with her here." I whispered to him.

"Ok." He looked disappointed.

I looked at the clock on the wall of the grocery store; it read that it was about 4pm.

_We've spent the whole day together and I've learned so much about her… But she hasn't asked me anything about myself._

"We should leave before Konan notices something's up." I mumbled to Deidara.

My mother was still on the phone and Deidara only nodded, showing that I was right. I went to my mother and tapped her shoulder, only to get the "one minute" finger.

_We need to leave..._

"Hey, mom..." I mumbled and tapped her again.

"Naruto! I'm on the phone!" She hissed, glaring at me.

_She's not really nice..._

I went over to Deidara and looked down at my feet.

"What's wrong?" Deidara asked.

"She won't listen, we need to leave." I mumbled to him.

His fists clenched and he started to shake lightly.

I looked up at him and felt a feeling of fear creep into me. Deidara was flashing a devilish smile, a smile that made children cry. In that instant I was completely terrified of him. I watched him walk over to my mom, she put her phone away and turned to see him. Surprise on her face as Dei said something to her.

"You little brat!" She hissed loudly.

"Shut up, bitch." He sneered then came back over to me.

I stared past him at mom, who was in shock.

"Let's go, yeah." Deidara smiled at me and put his hand on my shoulder, pulling me towards the door.

After a few steps I started walking on my own.

"Dei?" I asked as we walked the parking lot.

"Yea?" He asked, grabbing my hand once we were out of view.

"What did you say to her exactly?" I asked, but was still afraid of the answer.

He looked at me smiling.

"I told her she was a bad mother who didn't care about her son, and didn't know a thing about him and to leave you alone unless you actually want to talk to her, which seems unlikely, yeah." He laughed, scratching his cheek.

"Wow." I whispered.

"Kinda dumb sounding, huh?" Dei laughed again.

"Not really. You hit spot on, and it definitely will make her think about her methods on raising children." I looked at him and gave him a thumbs up, "Good job!" I laughed.

"Anything for you, yeah." He kissed my cheek and it made me smile.

We were outside the house and it was dark, the stars glittering the sky. On our way we had gotten lost 4 times and were almost gang raped twice. We were finally home and the house was lit up brightly.

"We are so dead..." I face-palmed.

"Yep... Definitely." Deidara sighed.

A creak indicated the window opening. Sasori stuck his head out and looked down and saw us. His eyes widened and he smiled, he then saw our hands intertwined and his smile broadened.

"They are here!" He yelled behind him.

"What?! Really?!" Many voices yelled in unison.

Multiple windows opened and about 3 people were to a window. Hidan and Kakuzu were squishing each other in the far left one, Itachi, Kisame and Sasuke were squeezing through the 2nd one. Sasori was being crowded by Tobi and Zetsu and Pein and Konan were standing in the far right one, Konan's room. They all stared at us for a moment before getting a smirk on their faces.

"What?" I asked.

"You could have told us you left to go fuck each other." Hidan smiled.

"D-Do W-What?!" I stuttered and heated up.

"Honestly, just tell us next time." Kakuzu shook his head.

Sasori and Sasuke were the only ones that were red cheeked and slightly angry.

"But we didn't!" I yelled.

"He's telling the truth, yeah!" Deidara yelled.

Hidan and Kakuzu closed their window and their light turned off. I looked at the other windows to see only Sasuke and Sasori still standing there.

"I'll see you guys in your room later." Sasori winked and closed the window.

_God damn it! Why won't they listen?!_

Sasuke was the only one who remained.

"Sasuke?" I asked.

"Huh?" He mumbled.

"Can I talk to you about something?" I asked, making Deidara tighten my hand.

"Sure." He replied, surprised.

"See you soon." I smiled to him and caught his blush before he slammed the window closed.

I walked to the front door, Deidara close behind me. We went in and took off our coats and shoes. I let go of his hand and went into the kitchen and grabbed a full box of Saltines. I smiled to Deidara and headed for the stairs.

"If anything happens, yell for me." He complained behind me.

"Yep, got it." I smiled and started to climb the stairs.

"I'm serious, yeah." He grabbed my wrist and made me look at him.

"I'll throw a Saltine at him then run for you. Ok? Don't worry." I smiled and gestured to the Saltine box.

He smiled nervously and nodded, letting go of me. I climbed the rest of the stairs and went for Sasuke's room. Most of the doors were open and I took a peak into each before continuing. Hidan and Kakuzu were reading. One was reading a magazine about the latest financial hub and the other reading playboy. I rolled my eyes and went to the next room. Zetsu was watering a group of flowers with Tobi sitting on his bed laughing to himself. Sasori was changing in the corner, no shirt on or pants...

_He's naked!_

I stood there a moment and he finally slipped some pants on. I felt my cheeks heat before going to my destination. The light was on and Sasuke was sitting on the bed next to the window. Kisame and Itachi were on the computer with headphones on. They were watching a movie; a very gruesome movie. I walked in and went straight to Sasuke. I sat down on the bed next to him, making him jump.

"Hiya." I sighed, opening a package of Saltines.

"Hi..." He sighed back.

I stuck a Saltine in my mouth and chewed it while humming.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked around four more Saltines.

"I really..." He began but swallowed hard.

"Huh?" I bent closer to his face, chewing faster.

"I really like..." He gasped quietly.

"You have to talk louder to me if you want me to hear you, baka." I swallowed the food and reached into the box for another.

It was all a blur, but before I knew it I was slammed onto the bed an held down. Sasuke was on top of me, crying.

"I really like you! Why did you choose that idiot Deidara?!" He cried, his tears hitting my face.

"Because I love him." I spoke loudly.

"You what?" Sasuke opened his watery eyes and looked at me.

"I love him, Sasuke." I said seriously.

"No... You can't..." He began shaking slightly.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but I-" I was cut off by his lips pressing into mine.

He kissed me hard and didn't ease up for a while.

"I will make you love me." He smiled cunningly.

"No..." I gasped.

"You can't stop me now." Sasuke smirked and held my wrist down with only one hand, my other wrist free.

He reached down to his pants and began unzipping his zipper.

_NO!_

I crumpled the Saltine in my hand out of anger. Sasuke looked at me seductively, reaching into his pants. I swung my hand up and threw the Saltine into his face. He pulled his hands away and covered his eyes, yelling.

_I actually threw the Saltine!_

I stood and ran out of the room, almost crying.


	17. Chapter 17 Perverted Sasori

**Ok, a lot of reviews on the last chapter. Many people felt bad for my poor Sasuke-kun. My real life friends laughed a little and start making fun of me... Thank you. Thank you very much. -.-**

**Enjoy dis chapterrrr! \(^-^)/**

I was sitting in the bed, Dei and Sasori laughing and fighting over a bag of pretzels. I was smiling and laughing like nothing was wrong. But something was wrong. WAS WRONG. VERY WRONG.

_I can't tell them about Sasuke._

Sasori was looking evilly in my direction.

"What?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"You wanna pretzel?" He asked, slightly hyper.

"Umm, sure." I reached my hand forward skeptically.

"Too bad!" Sasori laughed and grabbed my hand, yanking me into his lap.

I landed face first into his crotch, and was having an extremely difficult time, getting out.

"Naru's butt is showing, yeah!" Dei laughed and I felt a finger go somewhere it shouldn't.

"Ahh!" I gasped and flipped back.

I hid behind Sasori and looked around him at Dei.

"You're so sensitive!" They both laughed.

"Jerks." I grumbled, crossing my arms.

"Awww! Don't get angwy my Nawu!" Dei snuck around my back and lifted my shirt off quickly.

"Eap!" I yelled, covering my chest with my hands.

"You have nothing to cover, don't hide." Sasori grumbled, pulling on my wrists.

When my hands wouldn't give, he went to my crotch and pocked it.

"Sas-Sas-or-i!" I gasped.

"What is it Naru? Does it feel good?" He smirked.

"JERK!" I yelled and used any energy I had to run and hide on the bed.

He laughed.

"Sasori, don't tease my Naru, yeah." Deidara said around a mouth of pretzels.

"Deidara, you know what those pretzels need?" Sasori put his hands by his butt.

"What?" Deidara looked at him.

"Mayo!" Sasori pulled a large jar of Mayonnaise out of nowhere.

_Where did that come from..._

Sasori opened it and got a large amount of the white cream on a pretzel and stuck it into his mouth. Some of the cream didn't make it into his mouth and stuck half to his chin.

"Aw, you're gonna get that all over my floor, yeah." Deidara grumbled.

He stood and left the room.

"You missed your mouth." I informed him.

"Really?" Sasori swung his tongue down onto the cream and licked it all up in one try and brought his tongue back in, looking at me seductively.

_That looks like that white stuff that was in my pants after Hidan touched me..._

I began feeling warm in my lower region, feeling odd.

"Ooh!" Sasori smirked, "Looks like someone is thinking pervertedly."

"I-I'm not!" I stuttered.

"Hehe," He chuckled, "I'll let you in on a little secret."

"Yeah?" I asked, watching him closed and lock the door.

"My cream tastes better than anything handmade," He stood and slowly walked towards the bed, "But I bet your hands could make it." He smirked and sat on the bed by me.

I looked into his eyes, nothing but lust and desire remained. He wanted me, I could see it in his eyes. My thoughts went back to when I looked into his room and saw him naked. I felt even warmer down there and my pants got slightly tighter.

"Oooohh! Yummy." Sasori reached his hand down around a bulge in my pants and squeezed it.

Extreme heat burst through my body and I felt something squirt into my pants.

"Hey!" Deidara's voice was muffled on the other side of the door.

"Busy~!" Sasori Sang.

"Stop the jokes! Open the door!" Deidara yelled and pounded on the door.

"Not yet~!" Sasori squealed.

"Dei-Kun!" I squeaked.

"Naru?! Are you ok?!" Deidara asked.

"He's fine!" Sasori growled back.

"I didn't ask you!" Deidara growled into the door.

Sasori unzipped his pants and pulled out something that was larger than mine.

"Holy crap..." I whispered.

"A nice one isn't it?" Sasori looked generally proud of himself.

"It's definitely big..." I gawked and looked away, feeling awkward.

Sasori shifted on the bed and when I turned to look back at him, his large organ was basically against my mouth. It was warm as it smooched my lips. The weird white cream lightly drizzled from the tip and onto my lips. I jumped away from Sasori and ran to the door. I flung it open and ran past Deidara.

"It touched me!" I cried out and ran to the bathroom.

_Does everyone want to rape me?!_

I thoroughly scrubbed my mouth and lips. When I was done I dried my face and saw Deidara standing in the door. My heart leapt in my chest.

"Oh god!" I exclaimed and grabbed the sink for support.

"What'd he do?" Dei asked me.

"Huh?" I turned to him.

"He said he tried to make you eat some mayo and you ran away after some of it was on your mouth, yeah." Dei looked at me suspiciously.

"Oh, I don't like Mayo and he just really wanted me to eat it. Once it touched my mouth I Kinda got disgusted and came up here to wash off." I rubbed my face with the towel and hoped Deidara believed me.

_So many nasty things in this house... but I can't tell anyone... especially my Dei-kun._

"Alright." Dei's voice was by my ear.

A shiver ran down my spine and arms wrapped around me, holding me into a tight hug.

"Dei-kun?" I asked, throwing the towel into the open hamper then putting my hands on his arms, holding them against me.

"I never want anything bad to happen to you, yeah." He whispered, shaking slightly.

"I don't want that to happen to you either." I whispered closing my eyes and enjoying the safe wrap of his arms.

_He's my safe haven._

**Well then Sasori, you're becoming quite awkward. But Deidara and Naruto are becoming closer. Isn't that just cute! This is uploaded because my real life friend hollowfreak was talking to me about my novel and got slightly disturbed to me not taking her idea. Sooooooo this is uploaded to say 'sorry'. Thank hollowfreak for this upload. :) Loves ya buddy!**


	18. Chapter 18 Sick

Chapter 18

**Ok... So I've recently forgot where I was heading with this story... I'm already sorry! And I've begun typing what I wrote of another story. The one of SakuraXAkatsuki. If I get 5 reviews asking me to, I will upload it. Only 5 reviews. All I need... 5. :)**

**Deidara POV**

I hugged him tightly, knowing that if I let go he would naturally fall or leave. His mother was threatening when she whispered the words "I will take him home." I had brushed them off and hadn't told my little Naru for I feared it would only make him upset. But something happened the night we came back. First when he came back from Sasuke Uchiha's room he was panting and seemed distraught about something. Then Sasori did something while I was getting paper towels, something that made Naruto come out of the room screaming. But when I entered, Sasori was on the floor eating his pretzels and Mayo. Something was off in this house and I could sense it. Everyone had their eyes on Naruto, and in more ways than one. My gut was clenching and unclenching. I felt sick but I couldn't let him go, if I did he might leave.

"Deidara?" Naruto asked as I stood there.

"Hm?" I moaned.

"You look like you're going to be sick..." He said in a worried tone.

"Huh?" I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror of the bathroom.

My skin was pasty white and my eyes bloodshot, my breathing was deep and fast, causing me cramps that felt like mini heart attacks in my chest. I looked at the Naruto in my arms, his eyes were wide and he looked slightly afraid.

_He's afraid I'm going to puke on him._

Naruto closed the bathroom door and pulled out of my arms. My stomach suddenly clenched and I felt something hurry up my throat. I put a hand over my mouth and rushed to the open toilet. A rush of heat and pain coursed out of me and into the toilet. I closed my eyes, not wanting to feel the acid like sting and not to look at what I had digested.

"Deidara!" Naruto came to my back and rubbed it slowly, holding my hair out of the way.

I continued to throw up until my stomach was empty and I just kept heaving painfully. I kept convulsing, but it started to slow. Naruto kept rubbing my back, even when I had stopped and just laid there, my face on the toilet seat, Naruto still holding my hair back.

"Deidara, are you ok?" Naruto asked, worried.

"I think I'm good now, yeah." I said around breathing.

"What made you so sick suddenly?" Naruto asked me.

"I don't know, but I have a head splitting headache, yeah!" I growled hitting my head with my palm.

"I'm sorry..." Naruto mumbled.

"It's not your fault." I sighed.

"Do you need some medicine?" Naruto stood and went to the cabinet, searching for something.

"Give me the Tylenol. Or Aspirin, just something, yeah." I growled, feeling the headache making me go slightly crazy.

"Ok! Here is both." Naruto set them down on the counter, then grabbed a dixi cup and filled it with water.

He handed it to me and took out a pill of Tylenol. I took the pill and balanced it on the back of my tongue and took a big swallow of water. He then handed me the Aspirin, I did the same precedure and coughed slightly afterward. Naruto reached over and dumped the remaining water into the toilet. I looked down and watched it mix with my throw up. My GREEN throw up...

_The hell?!_

"Why is it green, yeah?!" I shouted.

"I don't know! It was yellow when it was coming out!" Naruto yelled back.

A pound on the door made us turn. Naruto stood and went to the door and opened it.

"Yes?" He said to the person on the other side.

"Is he alright?" Pein's voice was very clear.

"I don't know... He just took some medicine... but..." Naruto kept pausing to look at me.

"But what?" Pein asked, looking concerned.

"His throw up isn't a natural color..." Naruto frowned.

"Color? It should be yellow or at least a dark Orange." Pein explained.

"Well it's neither. It's green." Naruto shriveled his nose.

"Green?!" Pein looked surprised.

"What? Do you know something, yeah?" I said groggily, slurring in my words.

"Deidara we need to either have you in bed for a while or take you to the hospital." Pein looked really scared.

"Well what's wrong with me?" I asked, realizing I was falling asleep.

"You have a type of poison in your system." Pein came into the bathroom and ruffled through some bottles and things then found something in an old can.

"Have him take two of these and rub some Vicks on his chest." Pein instructed Naruto.

"Yes, sir!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Good, then take him downstairs and lay him in bed. I'll get Zetsu and Sasori to help with the poison antidote." Pein rushed out of the room.

Naruto rushed over to me and opened the old bottle that was dusty and gross looking. My eyes were closing to the point of me not being able to see, everything was a blur.

"Deidara! Wake up!" Naruto flicked my cheek.

I opened my eyes lightly.

"Give me the pills, yeah." I slurred.

Naruto put them in my hand and I threw them into my mouth and took the cup from his hand and swallowed them down hard. I coughed a little and felt my consciousness slipping.

"Deidara, please don't leave me." Naruto whispered.

I felt strong arms wrap around my long body and attempt to lift me with some grunts and eventually I was in the air and I was unconscious.

**Naruto POV**

_He's heavy!_

I lifted Dei in my arms and grunted a couple of times before finally getting him up. I grabbed a large pink throw up bin thingy then threw the Vicks in. I began my walk to the room, I hit his feet on walls and almost banged his head. I said sorry every time and eventually we were in the room and I laid him down on the bed. I pulled his shirt off and felt my cheeks heat as I rubbed the Vicks all over his greatly sculpted body. I let my eyes wander his body, knowing he couldn't see me. I eventually went to where his pants were.

_V lines... He has V lines!_

They were my one weakness and the guy I loved had them.

"God I love you." I smiled to myself as I covered him in blankets.

I ran into the kitchen an got a metal bowl full of cold water and grabbed a cloth. I went back to the room and sat next to the bed, soaking the cloth and draping it over his forehead.

"How is he?" A knock on the door made me turn.

Pein, Sasori and Zetsu stood in the doorway with grim looks.

"I think he doesn't feel any better." I looked at Deidara's breathing. It was fast and shallow.

"We tested the puke and made an antidote. **But he can't take it till tomorrow**." Zetsu frowned.

"Oh, ok." I sighed, slightly disappointed.

"You will still have to go to school tomorrow, when you come back you can continue to care for him." Pein looked at me sternly.

"Yes Dad..." I suddenly realized my mistake, "I mean Pein!" I blurted.

Pein only smiled and came into the room, hugging me.

"You can call me dad if you want." He mumbled.

"Thank you... Dad." I hugged him back.

He pulled back, "We will leave you two. I will come get you in the morning for school." Pein nodded at me.

"Ok." I nodded and watched Pein and Zetsu leave.

"Don't worry, he'll make it. The poison wasn't too bad, it was mild." Sasori smiled and hugged me.

"Sasori-danna!" I cried into his shoulder.

_He'll be fine! Thank God!_

"Shhh, it's ok. Just stay by his side. He would like that." Sasori pulled back and smiled.

"Ok." I sniffled.

"That a boy." Sasori smiled and leaned forward, planting his lips on mine.

He pulled back and waved at me as he retreated, "Night!" He giggled.

"Night..." I mumbled and watched him close the door.

I put my hand where his lips had touched.

_This feels weird..._

I turned to Deidara and felt the towel by his head. It was warm and not that wet anymore. I pulled it off and soaked it in the water again. I put it on his forehead again and watched him sleep. His mouth was slightly apart and his breathing slow. I brought out the extra towel I brought and dipped the tip of it in the water and wiped his mouth to make sure we didn't miss any from earlier. I set the towel back down and sat there in silence. I kept a close eye on his lips, his soft and seductive lips. Those lips that had said my names so many times before, those lips that had kissed me intently, those lips... I loved those lips.

Not being able to bear much more I stood and leaned over Deidara.

"I love you so much." I whispered and lightly pressed my lips onto his, stealing a secret kiss.

I pulled back and saw he didn't change at all, his calm and soft features the same.

I sighed and went to his desk with more than 20 filled sketchbooks sitting on it. I pondered for a moment.

_Should I look through them?_

Deciding that it would be safe I grabbed the first one. I opened it to see a sketch of everyone. They were all together in Santa hats, sitting by a fire, opening presents, a large Christmas tree behind them. They all look so happy. I looked at the date in the corner, it was December of 2011. The year before I came.

I flipped through the next couple, they were of all the house members together, having fun. I kept flipping until one struck my eye, it was of Sasori sleeping on the couch, a small puppet in his hands. I smiled at how is resembled the ginger perfectly. The rest of the book was of each member sleeping on the couch, holding their own prized things.

His art was so perfect it looked real. I drew the same way sometimes, but I never considered myself this good. I went through all of his books, even the ones with me in them. Most of them made me smile or blush. One book on the desk was completely empty. Written in sharpie on the front was 'Random, draw whatever.' I smiled and took up the offer, grabbing a pencil and turning to be next to my sleeping Dei.

I put the pencil to the paper and began drawing. When I had started it was 8:30pm. By the time I was done it was 9:45pm. I looked at the picture and smiled. I had caught him just perfectly. It looked like Deidara and it looked almost like a photo.

_Not to sound like a badass or anything but... I got skill!_

I smiled and left the book open to that page and set it down on his desk. I changed Deidara's towel again and turned off the light. I grabbed my blanket off the floor and wrapped it around myself as I felt tired. I fell asleep on the floor at the end of the bed. By the time I woke it was already time for me to get up for the next day.

I sighed in defeat, "Another day, but this time, without Deidara..." I looked at the sleeping blonde.

I quickly changed his towel and went to school.

**Soooo...? What to u think?! :D I thought it was pretty good. Since I was happy enough to write it. Wanna know why I'm happy? I'll tell you! I got a good grade on a test I took today, in my worst subject! Woohoo! XD It was also very hard to write this with my kitty laying on my arms, constricting my movement. :/**


	19. Chapter 19 Lonely

**Ok so I love the comment I got from **_**I am a fluffy pen**_**, you are awesome dude! I read it and got instantly happy. So thank you for that! \(^-^)/ Now everyone, what you all have been waiting for: THE STORY! Who poisoned Deidara? What is Naruto going to do at school today? What will happen to our defenseless heroine/hero?! FIND OUT!**

I knew today was going to be horrible and boring. Deidara was sick in bed and I had to go to school. Pein said he would give Deidara the antidote as soon as he heard him wake up. But it felt awkward in the car as I sat next to Itachi and Kisame. Itachi had his hand awkwardly on my leg and was slightly rubbing it. Kisame was talking to me about American Lit, which we shared and Sasori drove with Zetsu next to him. The only conversation in the car was Kisame and I. I laughed a little and tried my best to ignore the horrible Uchiha's hand. Sasuke, Hidan, and Kakuzu were walking and they had left an hour ago, so they were already at school. Sasori drove easily and parked us slowly into the student parking lot. I exited the car and lost the Uchiha's hand and I hurried inside. Ignoring other people as they said hi and bumped me. But the worst was when Sakura and Sai came over to me and asked, "Where is Deidara?"

They had come to know him when I ate lunch. They often would visit our table and say hi to everyone, or even eat with us sometimes. But when they asked where he was I felt my gut clench.

"H-He's sick." I stammered, going to my locker.

"Will he be okay?" Sai asked, gaining some of the emotion we recently taught him into his voice.

"I hope..." I paused at grabbing my books and tried to shake off the thought.

_He'll be fine!_

"When do you think he will be well enough?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know... We gave him and antidote, so it should leave his system soon, but he is still..." I paused.

"Sick?" Sai guessed.

I nodded my head and held my books against my chest, closing my locker and walking with them to our first class.

Class had been boring and uneventful. I kept thinking about when I could get home and take care of Deidara, hoping I would make it there before he feels lonely. I constantly looked at the clock and counted how much longer I would be in school. I was now heading out to American Lit. I sat in my seat and watched Kisame come and sit by me. His blue hair was bright as the sun from the window shone through it.

"Hey Kisame." I smiled lightly.

"How you holdin up kid?" He asked, patting my shoulder.

"I'm just really worried." I sighed.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. Itachi and I watched them create the antidote, it works. Definitely." He smiled to me.

"Thanks." I smiled a little brighter.

"Any time," Kisame stood and began walking away but then turned and walked back, "You know I consider you my little brother. If anything happens, come to me, k?" He smiled and held his thumb up to me.

"Yea!" I smiled and held my thumb up.

He went back to his seat and I sighed.

_He'll be fine..._

I felt the skin on my neck prickle, the feeling of eyes made me shiver. I turned slightly and looked around the almost ready class of kids. I saw Kisame talking with his friends and everyone else was talking with someone. I turned and looked around a little harder and say Uchiha eyes. Two sets of them. Itachi was over behind Kisame, smirking and staring at me. Then Sasuke, who was a couple of seats away was smiling and licked his lips at me when I looked at him.

_My god! Not in public!... Not in private either!_

I knew this class was going to be horrible as well.

My next two hours continued in boredom and I didn't take my mind off of Deidara. Thinking of his poor condition and his lonely body in the room made my heart ache. It was lunch time and I sat at the lunch table like normal, but I didn't converse with others. Everyone talked to each other and they all knew I didn't want to talk to them, they knew I wanted to stay silent. I ate my sandwich in silence and once I was done I went to my last hour early. Getting dressed while others came in early. I didn't even bother to go into the bathroom to changed this time. I got my pants on then the room burst with familiar laughs.

"Kakuzu you crazy bastard!" Hidan laughed obnoxiously.

"Shut up Hidan, I tried my best to hide it." Kakuzu sighed.

"Yeah right." I could hear the smile in his tone.

"Let's just get dressed and get this day over with." Kakuzu growled.

My shirt was the only thing that wasn't on and I just stood there. Not being able to think clearly. I was going home after this hour and I couldn't wait, I needed to get home, I was getting a bad feeling. Something is happening or going to happen. I need to get there as soon as school ends. Suddenly someone had was on my stomach. I looked down then looked at the person whom the hand was connected to. Hidan stood there, looking slightly worried and confused.

"You know you should probably put your shirt on."

I nodded to him and slowly slipped my shirt on, feeling his hand leave my stomach, leaving it cold.

"Come on guys, class is starting in a minute." Kakuzu waved to us.

"Coming." Hidan said back and began walking, I followed.

_After this class I can go home to Deidara_.

I felt my mind and stomach lift slightly, and we entered the gym and listened to our teachers instructions before taking off for our daily run. Half way through the teacher called me over to him. I stopped in front of him.

"Yes Mr. Guy?" I asked, slightly out of breath.

"You were called to the office for a little while." He smiled.

"Oh, ok." I shrugged and left the gym for the office.

Once I made it there I wanted to go hide in a whole. In the office stood my parents and Konan, but Konan was desperately trying to get them out of there. I hid behind the corner and listened.

"You need to leave here, now." She hissed.

"You can't keep us from our son." Kushina hissed.

"He doesn't consider you his parents, so therefore I don't consider him your son." Konan growled.

"He doesn't consider us his parents?" Minato asked, slightly sad sounding.

"He considers Pein his father and I his mother or sister." Konan explained.

"Does he not like me?" Minato asked.

"I don't think you're the problem." Konan's voice held some hostility.

"You think I'm the problem?!" Kushina screeched.

"Honey, please calm down." Minato tried to calm her down.

"Shut up!" She screamed and slapped him.

"Dad! Are you okay?" Konan asked desperately.

"Leave him be! He's a worthless fool! He was supposed to poison everyone, not just that stupid blonde!" Kushina growled and I heard a thump.

"Dad!" Konan yelled.

"I'm...fine..." He whispered.

"That's right. Take it like a man." Kushina growled.

I couldn't take it anymore, my father was just the slave to my mother, making her wishes come true. She was the true criminal behind all of this. I ran out from behind the wall into where they were and I saw my father on the ground clutching his stomach, a small drip of blood in the corner of his mouth.

"What did you do?" I mouthed.

"What did you say?" Kushina hissed to me.

"What did you do...?" I asked louder.

"Huh?!" Kushina put a hand by her ear indicating she can't hear me.

_Fucking bitch!_

"What the hell did you fucking do?!" I screamed at her.

"I didn't do... Naruto baby..." She looked at me innocently, stepping closer.

"Don't get any closer." I growled and glared at her.

"Naruto..." My father gasped on the floor.

"Dad!" I knelt down next to him.

"Please don't be mean to your mother, she just wants a happy family..." He coughed.

"Happy family?" I asked, feeling tears sting my eyes.

"Please, just come home my darling son..." He coughed then passed out.

"Happy family..." Konan sighed behind me.

"Oh god..." Kushina fell to her knees, crying hard, "What have I done?! I've pushed my entire family away!"

The clock on the wall said I had 5 minutes before I could go home.

_Deidara..._

"Mom I can't..."

_Deidara..._

"Huh?" She looked up at me.

_Deidara...!_

"I can't live with you..." I cried slightly.

_Deidara!_

The bell rang and I tensed.

_Deidara!_

"Naruto..." She looked at me surprised.

"My family is with Konan and the guys." I told her, finally standing up to her.

"Naruto..." Was all she could say before bursting into tears.

_Deidara!_

"I gotta go." I ran from the office back to the gym.

I quickly dressed into my regular clothes, then ran to my locker, grabbing all my things. I looked at the time, 2:35. Sasori doesn't normally leave with everyone until 3.

_Deidara!_

I didn't have time, or the right mind. I ran out of the school and ran as fast as I could home. It took me what felt like an eternity but was more like 15 minutes of intense running. I made it home and flung into the house. I slipped my shoes off and ran into my room, m coat sliding on my shoulders, my bag hitting my back harshly, my composure tossed. I was huffing and puffing and I noticed Deidara was sleeping in the bed. He hadn't moved since I left. I swiftly walked into the room and stood at the end of the bed, all my things slipping off into a heap of objects. I put my hand to his forehead and felt heat, he was warm. Feet pounding around the house made me look up. Pein rushed into the room with the antidote in hand. He had glasses on his face, they were tilted slightly, as if he were sleeping.

_He wears glasses?_

"Did he wake up?" Pein rushed over and looked at Deidara.

"No, I don't think so." I told him.

"I thought I heard him get up..." Pein sighed.

"Nope... that was me." I giggled a little.

"You are one troubling kid." Pein ruffled my hair and put the antidote on the table. "I'm guessing you can handle the rest." Pein smiled and left the room.

_Deidara... It's so lonely without you._

He moved a little, grunting and scrunching his eyes.

"Deidara?" I whispered, getting closer to him.

"Naruto..." He moaned and turned slightly, facing me and laying on one of his hands.

"Deidara..." I sighed and kissed his cheek.

_It's so lonely without you. Please wake up my little Dei-kun...!_

**Soo how did you guys like it? I tried my hardest! I was like: "I don't know what's going to happen next!"**

**Real life friends: "Well we don't know either but we want to!"**

**Me: "Ok Ok."**

**This is the result! Any requests for a certain pairing or scene? I'm actually taking requests! :) See you guys later! :D**


	20. Chapter 20 Waking

**So I got a request for a Zetsu and Tobi pairing. Anyone else agree? I've recently started drinking Chai Tea like a maniac and then the guy I like said something really cute to me and I was like "OH LORD YOU HAVE SMILED UPON ME!" Yes, so it was a very good day and I thought I would share my happiness with you. :) Enjoy!**

"Deidara..." I mumbled, watching him twitch even more than yesterday.

He had begun twitching and moving around, he even opened his eyes once, but I wasn't home. Pein told me he was conscious but his eyes had opened and dramatically searched the room then closed again. I hadn't left his side, he got sick a week ago and I even asked if we could take him to the hospital but Pein keeps insisting he'll be fine as soon as we can give him the antidote. I sat at the desk and was drawing in Dei's extra book. I had drawn multiple pictures of him and each one in a different style. The first one was still life and the others looked like different comic styles. I was now finishing up his chibi version.

"Naruto..." Deidara croaked.

I spun and dropped the book, looking at my sleeping prince. His eyes were groggy and open, and he smiled weakly at me. I hastily grabbed the antidote and put it by his mouth.

"Drink this." I whispered.

Deidara quickly swallowed all of it and coughed at the end. He looked back over at me, weak and pale.

"Naruto..." He grumbled.

"Don't talk, you'll waste energy." I smiled at him.

_Thank god he finally woke up!_

"Naruto..." He kept whispering.

He held his arms open, acting like a child that wants to be picked up.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" I asked.

Dei nodded and opened his eyes more, showing he was slowly waking up.

"Ok, I'll try." I reached under him and slowly pulled him up into my arms.

He coughed and I walked him to the door.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Bath." He croaked.

"Ok." I quickly and carefully maneuvered down the hall and up the stairs to the bathroom.

I sat him in the bathtub/shower and told him to "stay" as I ran to Pein and told him what was going on.

When I came back Deidara was shirtless and trying his hardest to slip his pants off.

"Deidara!" I ran to him and closed the door with my foot.

He looked at me slowly and watched me as I helped him undress. I grabbed his bathing suit from the cupboard and let him take his underwear off and slip that on. I looked the other way and waited for him to tell me when he was done.

Once he was done I helped him sit forward and I too changed into a bathing suit. I jumped into the back of the tub behind him and turned the water on, making sure it was warm before putting the stopper in.

"Naruto..." Deidara whispered.

"Don't worry, I'll wash you." I mumbled and felt my cheeks heat as I grabbed the shampoo bottle.

I drenched his hair and then put a small squirt of shampoo together in my hands, scrubbing it into a sticky looking foam. I lathered it into his hair and scratched his scalp, making it as clean as I do my own hair. I rinsed that out and grabbed the conditioner, rubbing that into his luscious blonde hair. Once that too was rinsed out and going down the drain I grabbed the soap and a hand towel, I rubbed the soap into the towel and slowly rubbed Deidara's back, lathering the soap. I slowed but kept going. I made him lift his arms and I scrubbed his chest without looking. When I was done I rinsed him and stood, a pool of water splashing down from my trunks. I stepped from the bath and dried off my torso and legs, changing into my pajama pants discreetly.

_He's so weak... I wonder if he will be back to normal soon._

I didn't have time to put a shirt on because Deidara began trying to stand.

"Hold on!" I ran to him and went under his arm, helping him stand.

"I'm...so... weak..." He gasped, completely out of breath.

"I know, you'll feel better eventually." I smiled and helped him out of the bathtub.

We stood in the middle of the room and I helped him get dressed. When he was finally done we left the room and I helped him go down the stairs. It took a long time as we had moving at the speed of a turtle. His breathing was fast as if he had been running. We made it to our room and I helped him sit on the bed.

"You okay?" I asked, grabbing a water bottle.

"I...Hope... so..." He heaved.

"I do too..." I handed him the water.

He took the water and smiled weakly at me, "I'm sorry I made you worry." He gasped.

"It was no problem... you make me worry no matter what..." I sighed.

Deidara laughed a little, "How long was I out?"

"Over a week." I looked at him worried.

"Really?!" He looked surprised.

"Yea..." I grumbled, looking at the floor sadly.

"No wonder why I feel so hyper right now." His voice smoothed out back to normal.

"Hyper?" I asked, surprised.

"Yea, I feel so full of energy!" He laughed.

"Oh." I smiled at him.

"What did you do while I slept?" Deidara narrowed his eyes.

"Uhh..." I looked at the end of the bed that had a pillow and blanket on the floor. It was surrounded by ramen noodle bowls and water bottles.

I looked at the floor to see the sketchbook flopped down there, I picked it up and returned it to the desk. Deidara watched me softly.

A cunning smile came to his face, "Naruto, I'm kinda hungry." He complained slightly.

"Oh right! Let me go get you something!" I smiled and hurried out of the room.

_I need to get back before he does what he wants._

I grabbed a bowl and filled it full of goldfish and went quickly back to the room. I found Deidara trying to reach the sketchbook without standing up. His finger grazed the brim and he flopped it closer to him until it was in his hand.

I ran in and put the bowl down before lunging for the book, "Don't look in it!" I yelled.

"It's my book, yeah!" He yelled back, swinging the book around and out of my reach.

"But-" I started but was smothered in the face with a pillow.

"It's mine! I get to look at it yeah!" Deidara pushed me off the bed.

_Where the hell did all this energy come from?!_

I heard the sound of pages being flipped and I removed the pillow to see pure shock on Deidara's face. I dug my face into the pillow and scooted away from the bed, feeling my face heat.

"Naru-kun, did you draw these?" He asked, not hiding his shock.

"Y-Yea..." I muffled into the pillow.

"I didn't know you could draw like this..." He whispered, more pages flipping.

I felt like my face was on fire, "I'm going to get some water." I stood and took a step or two towards the door before a hand wrapped around my wrist.

"Naruto." Deidara whispered.

"Do you want one too?" I asked, not feeling courageous enough to look at him.

"These drawings are nothing to be ashamed of, un." He giggled.

"Do you want a water or not?" I asked.

"No, but I do want something." I could hear the smile in his tone.

"If I can get it I'll bring it, what do you need?" I asked, turning my head to show him my ear as in I was listening.

"It's already here, yeah." He snickered lightly.

"Where is it?" I asked, looking around the room.

"In your pants." Deidara whispered by my ear.

"Huh?!" I spun to look at him, only to flung on the bed.

Deidara pinned me down and smiled broadly. Then pressed his lips roughly against mine, making me moan loudly.

"I've wanted this so much!" He smothered into the kiss.

I put my hands against his shirt and gripped it tightly.

"Baka!" I pushed away for some air.

Deidara brought me into a tight hug.

"I've been waiting to wake up for so long, I guess my mind got lost. I couldn't hold back, forgive me?" Deidara whispered into my ear, snuggling his head against mine.

I felt cold tears pool against my eyes painfully and stream lightly down my cheeks.

Deidara pulled away and looked at me shocked, "Naru-"

"I thought you weren't going to wake up!" I cried, my lip quivered and my nose sniffled.

"I will always wake to see your face every day, yeah." He smiled and hugged me again.

"Deidara." A voice growled by the door.

We both stiffened and looked at the door wide eyed. Sasori stood in the doorway, his fists clenched and his eyes hidden by his hair.

"Sasori-danna?" I asked, pushing Deidara off reluctantly.

"We all thought you were dead... BAKA!" Sasori came charging into the room and wrapped his arms around Deidara, but got me caught as well.

"Sorry, sorry." Deidara laughed.

Sasori cried into Deidara's back.

"Dei nii-san?!" A high shrill voice cried and suddenly a ton of weight was added to the pile of people.

"Tobi?!" Sasori growled.

"Can't breathe!" I gasped.

"Deidara!" Two more people jumped on.

"Itachi...! Kisame...!" I huffed.

"Guys! We're dying here!" Deidara huffed.

"I'm the one dying...! Ba...ka...!" I gasped.

"Huhh? The Smart ass is still alive?!" Hidan roared at the door.

The sound of footsteps came running and he jumped on the top.

"UHH!" We all exclaimed.

"I'm going to die for real this time!" Deidara growled and slightly lifted some weight off me.

I took in a deep breath for everyone to fall back on me and the breathe exploded out of me with a loud POOF!

"Naruto!" Sasuke came running around the lump of bodies to me.

"Sas-u-ke..!" I coughed and could barely see him from the cloth of hands.

"I'll get you out!" Sasuke leaned into all the hands reached around me.

His hands went under my armpits and his head went against my neck.

"I will get you back." He whispered maniacally into my ear.

_Please don't try and rape me again!_

He pulled and intense pain came through my body.

"Ahhh!" I screamed.

"Naruto!" Deidara yelled and pushed on the bed and lifted everyone off me.

Sweat dripped off him and onto my face, "Are...you..okay?" He looked at me weakly, his face getting red.

"I'm okay now." I coughed.

"Sasuke, pull him out, then get all these idiots off me." Deidara growled and his elbows shook.

"Got it!" Sasuke pulled me out and the second my body escaped Deidara fell again.

"Dediara!" I yelled after him.

"Naruto, we need to remove everyone." Sasuke made me face him.

"Ok, let's do-" I started to move, but Sasuke pressed his lips against mine.

He kept pressing harder and harder into me, causing a moan to escape my mouth.

"Sasuke..." Deidara gasped.

His lips were soft and tasted like something of sweet nature.

I moaned as his hands wandered around me. I pushed against him and eventually got back when he growled.

"Don't fight me." He growled, then sneered, "Let it happen."

"No!" I yelled and kicked him where it hurt.

He groaned and clutched his crotch. I roughly ran to the pile and began pulling bodies away. I found Deidara at the bottom, unconscious.

_GOD DAMN! NOT AGAIN!_


	21. Chapter 21 Sasuke

Ok so I'm in 6th hour right now and I don't have anything batter to do with my time… I'm a cool student and already finished everything I needed for school. So… Enjoy this randomness!

Deidara P.O.V

I awoke with a headache and my ribs felt like they were being crushed. I felt a hand wrap around my own and my eyes fluttered open.

_Where am I?_

I looked to my left to see a sleeping Naruto. His head was snuggled under my chin and his hand was entwined with my own. To my right was Sasuke…

_Sasuke?!_

The young emo was holding Naruto's free hand and had his leg wrapped across my body to touch Naruto's.

_What happened while I was sleeping?_

Naruto stirred and snuggled his head up against my chin. His nose rubbed against my Adams apple, he moaned making it vibrate. It tickled and made me laugh lightly, this boy, then I looked over at Sasuke... THIS F-ING BOY!

"Deidara..." Naruto whispered, his cool breath chilling my neck.

I shivered, "Don't move, idiot." Sasuke growled.

"Get out of my bed." I growled at Sasuke.

"No." He growled back.

"Get out of my room." I hissed, kicking his leg.

"No, I'm staying with Naruto." He opened his eyes and glared up at me.

"Get. Out." I growled loudly.

"No!" Sasuke yelled.

"Huh?" Naruto rubbed his face against my shoulder and looked up, "Sasuke? What are you doing in my bed, teme?"

"I was sleeping until this idiot woke me." Sasuke glared at me.

"Don't call him that." Naruto hissed.

"You always go for the idiots, dobe." Sasuke sighed and sat up.

"Get out." I hissed again.

"I will not." Sasuke crossed his arms to match his crossed legs.

"Get out Sasuke." Naruto growled, hugging against me tighter.

"But Naruto..." Sasuke looked at him innocently.

"I don't want to hear it! You tried to rape me twice and you're being a jerk to Dei-kun! Get out!" Naruto yelled and snuggled against my neck as if for reassurance.

"Naruto…" I whispered, wrapping my hand into his hair.

"Nobody talks bad about my Dei-kun." He whispered.

"I see… I'll go then…" Sasuke got out of the bed slowly and sadly.

_Good!_

Sasuke went to the door and turned and looked at Naruto at last second, "I will have you." He smirked and closed the door behind him.

Naruto snuggled against me more, "I don't know what's gotten into him, but he's gotten weirder."

"Yeah, it seems that way." I sighed and rubbed his head lightly.

"I don't want to be his." Naruto sighed.

"I don't want you to be his either." I smiled, thinking of the long years to come.

_I hope he will be with us by then…_

"Deidara?" Naruto asked lightly.

"Yes?" I looked down at him.

"Do you love me?" He asked after some hesitation.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" I pulled him up to look at me.

"Well… It would only be natural for someone to not want to get involved with me because of the problem…" He looked away nervously.

"I will never stop loving you." I whispered to him and grabbed his chin, capturing his gaze.

"Really?" He asked, small tears brimming in his eyes.

"Really." I pressed my lips against his small quivering ones.

Naruto melted into me and didn't want to pull away.

_I need to protect him with everything I've got._

Sasuke P.O.V

_That idiot Deidara!_

I stomped upstairs to my room. Hoping to show my anger, making that idiot Tobi stay clear of me. I went to my room and saw Kisame and Itachi sitting in the corner of the room on Itachi's laptop.

_Probably watching porn…_

I sighed and flopped onto my bed, feeling instantly sleepy. Itachi and Kisame began giggling like little girls and I looked up. Their cheeks were pressed against each other as they fought to see the screen.

_I wish Naruto and I were like them. Secret lovers…_

As if Kisame and Itachi didn't know I was in the room they got their faces close together, smiling and gazing at each lovingly. I shoved my face under my pillow, sick of knowing what would happen next.

_Why do I have to be alone?!_

I laid there for several minutes, feeling time speed by. I was tired and hungry. I pulled my head out from under the pillow and grabbed my secret stash of pretzels from under the bed. I ate most of them and then looked over at the two. They were now lying in bed, facing each other.

_Oh god!_

I felt my cheeks heat and I turned so my back was to them. I looked out the window and put down the empty box from which the pretzels had come from. I saw the birds flying by without a care in the world. I felt jealousy ping my stomach as the two birds flew alongside and intertwining their flying patterns. I sighed and looked down at the yard. Naruto and Deidara were sitting under the only tree and they were laughing and playfully hitting each other.

_Why?_

Deidara stole a kiss from Naruto and made him fall over then burst out laughing.

_Why did you choose him?_

Naruto tried to tackle Deidara but the other teen was too strong, and kept Naruto back before eventually losing his balance and falling over. Naruto toppled on top of him and they bother laughed.

_Why did you choose someone like him when I was the first to love you?_

They kissed passionately and eventually snuggled under the tree. I felt my eyes sting and my vision clouded. I looked away and focused my eyes on my pillow, wiping the tears away roughly.

"Baka Dobe." I felt the tears spill from my eyes and hit my shirt.


	22. Chapter 22 Accident

**So I'm going to Mexico for a week. :) I won't be able to go online for a week then. I had to go out and buy new clothes, so upside!**

**\(o-o)**

**( )z**

**/ \ I'm fabulous! ;)**

Naruto P.O.V  
I stood in the kitchen, cutting up some Cucumbers and sliding them into a small plastic bag that would be part of my lunch today. Konan and Sasori gave me money for my lunches and I felt bad for even taking the money, using it for my own benefit. I growled as the knife sliced my finger, I grabbed and paper towel and pressed it tightly as I pulled out a Band-Aid. I wrapped it tightly and winced at the slight pain. I went back to cutting and finally finished the entire cucumber and packed it into my bag before Sasori came into the kitchen.  
"Good morning..." Sasori grumbled sleepily.  
"Good morning danna." I smiled and waited for him.  
"What are you doing?" He yawned and walked around behind me.  
"Just cutting up some vegetables for myself." I laughed nervously.  
"Why?" He asked, draping his arms over my shoulders, basically laying on me.  
"F-For lunch..." I mumbled.  
"What?" He growled.  
"I feel bad using Konan's and danna's money!" I looked down sadly.  
"Then do you want to get a job so you can make your own money?" He asked.  
"A job?" I looked up at him.  
"I have an opening in my store or I know a friend in the toy or sweet stores in the mall. You want a job?" He asked, leaving me to get a bowl for cereal.  
"Yes please!" I exclaimed and watched Sasori, amusement in my tone.  
"Which one?" He asked, pouring himself some Cinnamon Toast Crunch.  
"I think the sweet's shop." I thought on it.  
"Ok, I'll call him today." Sasori smiled and poured milk and a spoon into his sweet breakfast.  
"Thank you so much danna!" I hugged Sasori tightly from behind and heard him gasp.  
"You shouldn't scare me like that." Sasori sighed and wrapped his hand around mine that rested against his stomach.  
"Ok danna." I smiled against his back.  
"I'll be out to the car in a sec, go ahead and wait out there for me." Sasori smiled and patted my hands.  
"Okey dokey." I smiled and pulled away.  
Sasori turned and smiled, grabbing my chin and kissing me tenderly.  
"Where's Sasori?" Deidara's voice was down a close hallway.  
"Kitchen." Zetsu growled.  
_Shit!_  
Sasori was the first to pull back, getting away from me. Pulling away and turning around, making it look like nothing happened.

"I'll go to the car now." I mumbled and ran off toward the front door before Deidara got into the room.

I opened the front door and stepped outside into the cold morning air. I felt weird as the thought of Sasori popped into my mind earlier. I went to the car and opened the door, climbing inside. Deidara, Sasori, and everyone else came out of the house. Deidara was messing with Sasori and Sasori was growling and covering his head.

_What is going on?_

I sighed and waited; they all piled into the car quickly. Sasori put his backpack into the passenger seat and Deidara growled.

"Let me move this, yeah." He started to grab his bag and Sasori growled, slapping his hand.

"No, you can't sit here." Sasori started the car without taking his eyes off Deidara.

"There's not enough room for no one to sit here!" Deidara growled, throwing a temper tantrum.

"Then how about Naruto?" Sasori smiled and looked back at me.

"Me?" I asked, looking between them both.

"Yes," Sasori smiled.

"No." Deidara growled.

"I'm fine back here." I replied awkwardly.

"Come on..!" Sasori pouted, turning toward me.

A jolt made us realize that the car started moving on its own.

"What the hell?" Sasori growled and looked at the peddles.

The car was obviously in park and the parking brake was even on, but the car was reversing quickly down the driveway.

"Sasori stop the car!" Deidara yelled in a hurry.

"It won't stop!" Sasori kept slamming his foot down on the brake and the speed didn't let up even once.

"There's a car coming!" Itachi yelled, wrapping his arms around Sasuke, trying to protect him.

"Get off me asshole!" Sasuke screeched next to me.

I turned my gaze over to the right and saw bright headlights blinding me. I couldn't stop from getting caught in them like a deer.

"NARUTO!" Deidara screamed and banged on the car.

The other car slammed into us, sending us tumbling sideways, the car rolling. My head banged against someone else and my knee got slammed painfully in between the seats. My seatbelt was tight and was bruising me as we rolled. Sasuke, Sasori, Itachi, and Kisame were screaming. Metal hit my head and made a weird crunching noise. My head and neck were in pain and the car finally stopped. The screaming had stopped a while ago and my body was in pain and I felt too weak to move. I felt liquid trickle down my face and something warm hitting my arm.

"NARUTO?!" Deidara's yells were desperate and in a panic.

Wailing and sirens filled the air and loud running was heard.

"Help him!" Deidara yelled.

"Hold on sir, we will get everyone out as soon as possible." A woman tried to calm him down.

"D…ei…?" I mumbled, my throat in pain with every breath.

"We found one!" A clanging noise echoed and a bright light streamed into the flipped vehicle, making me squint.

"Sasori! Are you okay!?" Deidara asked.

Silence.

"We need to rush him to the hospital, do emergency rescue right here." A man yelled.

"Yes sir!" A woman yelled back, dragging out something matallic.

"We have more people!" Someone yelled, and a light hit my eyes making me squint.

"Naruto!" Deidara screamed and was being held back by a man.  
My arms and legs were in pain and my whole body going numb. I could barely see now, but I still felt someone next to me on either side. I painfully turned my head slightly and saw Sasuke and Itachi still clutched together but both unconscious and they had a splatter of blood between them.  
"This one's still awake!" A man yelled as he got close to my face.  
"D...ei..." I groaned quietly.  
"Don't worry; we'll get you out of here." The man began to lift my body out and suddenly a muscle in my stomach pulled and twisted into a bitter shape of pain.  
I began screaming and I brought an arm up to my stomach, clutching it with my only working hand. My left hand and arm seemed to be in too much pain to move. My body was slowly dragged into the morning sun and I was hastily placed on a gurney.

"Naruto!" Deidara screeched and ran over to the gurney.

I barely had the strength to keep my eyes open as the paramedics put me into the ambulance and then pulled Itachi, Sasuke, Sasori, and Kisame in after me. They refused to let Deidara ride in but they said that he could follow if he wanted. With determination he got onto his bike and followed the wailing ambulance. The sound was horrifying, the bumps excruciating and the sound of the motorcycle reassuring. We made it to the Hospital and I was the last pulled off. We were all rushed into rooms and nurses and a doctor rushed after each patient. My consciousness was drifting away and my body going numb.

_Am I dying?_

My chest felt heavy and everything began to get blurry.

"Send him to X-Rays last; he seems better than the others." A doctor told a nurse next to my bed.

"Yes, Doctor." She nodded and began pulling my bed out.

"Is…..every..on…e…. ok…a..y…? I gasped and tried to speak.

"Shhhh, don't talk. They will survive, but they did get quite and few scars." The nurse smiled at me and hastily pulled me to the X-Ray room.

That's the point where my heart calmed down and my breath's slowed until I drifted off, to sleep or heaven? I don't know, but either way I was comfy and Deidara was holding my hand next to me.

**Okay, so I wrote the first half of this before I was going to head off the Mexico and then the rest after I got back. Sorry! I was really lazy and dreading writing this chapter. :P Hope you liked it.**


	23. Chapter 23 Dad Why?

**Writing while angry at parents? Check.**

The soft beeping of the machine was comforting in its own creepy way. I couldn't open my eyes, their lids and eyelashes stuck and intertwined. I could hear someone softly breathing by me, a pressure on my leg and the rush of nurses and equipment down the hall made my hair stand on end.

"Wake up you slug." Hidan's voice was soft, but angry.

"Just a couple more minutes." Deidara's unmistakable voice radiated from my lap.

"We have to go to school, let's go." The pressure on my leg was easing and Deidara was growling.

"I don't want to leave him alone! What if his parents find out and come in?!" Deidara whined.

_My parents..._

"We already know his mom did that to the car, don't worry, we already told the nurses not to let them through." Kakuzu sighed.

"Fine." Deidara sighed and the blankets around me rustled.

A soft pressure on my lips was indicating that someone was kissing me.

"Deidara!" Hidan hissed.

"I'll be back after school." His voice whispered by my ear.

The presence was gone and the bickering of Hidan and Deidara was loud as they went down the hospital hallway. I was alone again, left with my new information about the accident and my lips burning. It felt like an hour went by before I tried to open my eyes. They slowly opened but all I could see was a blurry white room.

_I need to wait a little longer..._

A sigh in the room made me twitch.

_Who's there?_

"I can't believe she did this to you..." A familiar masculine voice said sadly.

I clenched my hand into a fist under the blankets. The beeping of my heart rate picked up into a barrage of beeps.

"You're awake, huh?" The soft sound of footsteps made my heart race faster.

_Father...!_

I opened my mouth to speak and only gasped.

"You're pretty bound up in bandages... I can't believe her..." He sounded sad.

"What...?" I gasped in a raspy voice.

"They told me you aren't supposed to open your eyes or talk yet!" My father sounded desperate.

"I...w-want... t..he...t...ruth..." I gasped and used up most of my energy to say that.

He sighed and grabbed my hand out from under the blanket, "Okay... But don't be mad at your mother."

"O...kay..."

"Now... the truth is... your mother is in the hospital with a coma. That woman parading around as her is your Aunt Rin. Your mother went into a coma after you went missing. Konan doesn't even know..." He stopped and took a deep breath, "Your Aunt Rin wants my inheritance money that you and Konan would inherit, she is a greedy woman. I can't stand up to her because she looks too much like your mother, I couldn't do something so... horrible to her..." His breathes had become rough and ragged.

"Mom..." I mumbled.

"She loved you with her entire being, o much to the point where she refused to live another day without you. Her body forced her into a coma and she has only woken twice since going into it and they were both to ask if you, Konan, and I were still alive. But Aunt Rin tried to take her place and ruin Konan's life so she would want to leave the family. Naruto I love you and miss you and your mother. I'm not lying, but you're the first to hear about this." He placed his face against my hand.

"Dad..." I felt a deep sadness blooming in my heart.

"I know this is selfish, but will you bring Konan and all your friends to come live with us? Maybe mom will wake up to see you and I will kick Aunt Rin out of our family for good. I have dreamed of the day that the three of you return to our family and that we all live together again. Nauto... I've been alone this entire time... I miss you guys more than anything." I felt warm tears hit my hand and I unclenched my fist.

_Dad! There are so many things I want to say right now! I want to see mom when I get better, please._

I lifted my other arm out from under the bed and I took my hand away from him. I reached around clumsily until I touched his head, I felt his short hair and knew it was him and not some sick joke. I felt tears stream from my sealed eyes and I grabbed his head in my hands. I slowly reached around him and attempted to hug him, my body not long enough. He sobbed even harder against me and slowly wrapped his arms around me, hugging me against him. He sobbed into me and I cried against him.

"Please don't leave me alone...!" He cried.

"D..ad..." I mumbled groggily.

"I'll let you sleep and get better, I'll come visit you everyday if you like." He smiled against my neck.

"Pl..eas..e...do..." I smiled against him.

"I will, I will my son." He hugged me tightly one more time before softly setting me down on the bed and pulling away.

"Excuse me sir, we were told not to let you in." A angry sounding nurse said at the door.

"He wants me to come back tomorrow." Minato informed her.

"He cannot speak yet, how did you get that from him?" She asked in no belief.

"I...w...ant...him...h..ere..." I coughed lightly.

"Oh god, you aren't supposed to be able to talk yet! I need to get a doctor!" The nurse ran from the room.

"I guess I'll be back tomorrow, get some rest." My father's footsteps retreated from the room and I was alone again.

_Dad..._

I drifted off to sleep and had a dream of meeting my real mother kindly.

A cough jolted me awake, but I couldn't open my eyes still.

"Ah, he's awake now." A deep masculine voice echoed from above me, "Son, I need you to try and talk to me."

_A doctor?_

"O...k..." I grumbled.

"You sure do heal fast..." The man sighed and I felt fingers wrap around my throat, pressing around lightly.

"Is he okay doctor?" Pein's voice was clear.

"Pei...n...!" I gasped.

"I'm here, I'm here." He whispered.

Someone grabbed my hand and squeezed it and the doctor sighed.

"He is fine, his bone's are back in place and need 2 weeks to settle in a cast, and his throat is gradually gotten better. He can speak, but I recommend against it. He can go home in around 2 days." A hint of a smile was in his voice.

"Oh thank you doctor!" Konan said reassured.

"Ko...nan...!" I gasped.

"Shhh! Don't speak!" She lightly touched my cheek.

_2 day? Then I can't talk to dad!_

My heart rate picked up and I started to fidget.

"He's panicking..." The doctor said calmly.

"Why?" Konan asked scared.

"Dad...!" I gasped.

"There was a man in here earlier talking with the boy." A nurse mumbled.

"What?!" Konan panicked.

"Dad... I...wan...t...to...ta...lk...to...dad...!" I gasped and clawed at the bed.

"What? Why?!" Konan was panicking.

"Shh! He shouldn't be talking!" The doctor growled and pulled Konan away from me.

"Naruto!" She screamed as she was being pulled away.

I felt my consciousness slipping, my mind going blank.

"He passed out..." Someone whispered.

"That's it. I'm never leaving this bedside." Konan growled.

"You have school tomorrow." Pein complained.

"Screw school! Naruto's more important!" She yelled.

"We'll just put a camera in here and watch what happens after he visits." Pein compromised.

"That would be the best idea for your situation." The doctor sighed.

"Fine..." Konan sighed.

_Dad... Be careful when you visit me tomorrow._

I awoke to that stupid constant beep and a pressure on my hand. The beeping stuttered and the pressure on my hand tightened.

"Naruto?" My father's voice whispered.

"Dad...?" I asked, my voice clearing and sounding more normal.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better..." I tried opening my eyes and when they finally opened everything was in a light blur, but I could still make out objects.

"You shouldn't be opening your eyes!" My father complained.

"I'm fine..." I turned my head his way and saw the blur of spiky blond hair and blue eyes.

"Naruto..." My father patted my head.

"Welcome back." He smiled.

_No one has ever said that to me... _

My childhood was filled with, "Oh he's here...", or "What are you doing here?" But I've never had someone say "Welcome back" before. I felt tears come to my eyes.

"Huh? Why are you crying?" My father pulled back slightly.

"No one has ever said that to me before..." I cried lightly.

He hugged me, "Welcome back Naruto."

"I'm home Dad." I cried into his shoulder.

"I missed you." My father hugged me tighter, "I brought something for you to look at when you get better." My father pulled back.

"What is it?" I asked, hearing the rustling of paper.

"Our photo album before the accident."

_Dad..._

"Thank you dad." I smiled as he placed a book in my hands.

"I know there is a camera and I know Konan probably doesn't want me to see you..." He sighed and his head was down.

I put my hand on the blond blur his head was and smiled softly, "But_**I**_ want you here."

"Is there some way I can contact you after the hospital?" He asked.

"The only other way I can think of is for you to come to school and see me or for me to sneak out." I sighed.

"I don't know if that would go well with Konan... But my number is in the phone book so contact me whenever you want." He patted my head then stood.

"I need to go, I'll talk to you when you call me." He ruffled my hair and left the room.

I closed my eyes and leaned back into the bed. I'm going to keep this book with me no matter what. I hugged it tightly and turned on my side drifting off into sleep again.


	24. Chapter 24 Last Day

**The seniors from my school are graduating tomorrow! :'( All my Senpai's! D': I'm gonna cry!**

**Some M content.**

A pressure on my arms made me spring awake.

"Damn it..." Hidan sighed.

"What do you want?" I growled, wrapping my arms tighter around my book, my heart rate beating slightly faster.

"We were told to take your book." Kakuzu sighed.

I opened my eyes and could see everything fine, "Take anything you want, but this book is mine."

"Well the only thing want to take is that book." Hidan growled and reached his hand closer.

My heart rate picked up loudly and beat faster than it should.

"Is everything okay in here?" A nurse came in, pushing Hidan aside and checking my vitals.

"They are trying to take my things miss." I gave her a soft and sad face.

"Aww you poor thing," She smiled at me kindly, she turned to Hidan and Kakuzu, "If you don't mind, he isn't going home until later, please leave."

"Listen here bit-" Hidan began, but Kakuzu shut him up.

"We'll go," Kakuzu smile at me, "See you later Naruto."

"Bye Kakuzu." I sighed and loosened my grip.

The nurse left the room and only a minute later a doctor came in.

"Son, you're going home now." The doctor smiled.

"Really?" I asked, tightening around the book.

"Yes, we'll take your IV's out and then wheel you to your car." The doctor smiled as he and 3 other nurses began slowly taking my IV's out. Once they were all gone I was set in a wheelchair and my broken leg was elevated. I clutched the book as they took me out to the car, Konan and Pein waiting for me. A soft snowfall was making everyone wear scarves and coats.

"Konan." I smiled weakly.

"Oh Naruto...!" Konan burst into tears and hugged me tenderly.

"Let's go home." I patted her back with one hand.

"Okay." Her eyes scanned the book for a while before helping me into the car.

I sat in the back by myself, Konan and Pein in the front. They drove off and told me that the drive would be about 45 minutes. I sat there in silence for the first 15 minutes, then I looked down at the dark leather bound book. I traced my finger across the books binding and could see the leather worn as of years of handling.

_Did you look through this every night dad?_

I opened it and on the first page was picture of a 7 year old Konan smiling with our mom. Mom had her hand on Konan's shoulder and gave the camera a peace sign with a bright smile. The two of them were pressed against each other lovingly.

The next picture was a picture of all of us. Mom and Dad wrapping arms around us smiling and I on Konan's shoulders, laughing.

My heart fluttered and my eyes burned.

The next 10 pictures were of the same structure, smiling, goofing around, laughing, and just enjoying life. Then there was a picture of a burning house and a news article.

_The accident..._

I held my breath as the words 'Accident', 'Missing', and 'Shattered' appeared throughout the article. The rest of the book were sad pictures of mom in the hospital asleep and one picture was of mom and aunt Rin next to each other. The difference was little, but yet still great. Mom was smiling and had dimples, Aunt Rin was obviously flashing a fake smile and had no dimples. Mom looked kind and loving, Aunt Rin looked cunning and sinister. The book ended with a white letter written in blue cursive.

_ Minato,_

_ I know that Naruto is still alive, I can feel it! But somehow my body just can't take the pain of knowing he is far away. Please find him while I can't, find my darling boy for me. When you do, tell him his mommy loves him and that she always will. Ask him if he was treated kindly. Is he well fed? Is he in good health? What about education? And most importantly, is he happy? I love you, Konan, and Naruto. Don't let Rin persuade you into doing things, she IS my sister, but she is a sinister woman. I will always love you guys and I will join you soon. Stay safe._

_ Love, Kushina_

My hand shook, my heart leapt and my eyes poured. Mother always cared for me, and Aunt Rin is tricking everyone. Mom was always there, even when we never thought she was. I hiccupped and closed the book, sliding it under my legs, hiding it. I began crying heavily and Konan turned in her seat, looking at me sadly.

"It's okay, we'll be home soon." She patted my head.

Another 15 minutes of sniffling and lightly crying ended when the house was in view.

"See? We are here Naruto." Konan rubbed my hand.

I grabbed the book and tucked it into my shoulder bag that had all my things from the hospital. I grabbed the crutches they gave us and I went for the house without waiting.

"It's not home he wants." Pein sighed and followed me in, Konan on his heels.

I slipped my shoe off and hurried into the house.

_Deidara!_

"Welcome home! How was your visit?" Sasori came around the corner holding a box of pretzels and eating them hastily. He looked up and came face to face with me.

"Y-You're back?!" Sasori burst into tears and hugged me tightly.

"What?" Itachi asked from behind him.

"Hey, Sasori, Itachi." I groaned under Sasori's hug.

"Naruto?!" Itachi gasped and ripped Sasori off, hugging me tightly.

Everyone else but Deidara came into a clump and hugged me, holding me tightly.

_Where's Deidara?_

"If you're looking for HIM, he's in your room. Been in there ever since it happened. He's probably drawing and listening to his music." Sasuke grumbled and crossed his arms.

"Thanks Sasuke, you're an angel." I grabbed his chin and kissed his cheek before waddling toward my room.

I stood in front of the tall oak door, it's soft engraves of life were somewhat comforting. I sighed and grabbed the handle, turning it slowly. I poked my head inside and saw a head phoned blonde furiously drawing at his desk.

"Deidara..." I whispered and felt my eyes water.

He couldn't hear me, but began singing along with a song. I immediately could tell it was _Fix You_ by _Coldplay_, a song **I **had introduced him to before the crash.

"And the tears came streaming down your face..." He sang softly.

I smiled and closed the door softly behind me. I set my stuff down and sat down, my back against the closed door. I smiled and closed my eyes, relishing in his soft voice.

"Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you..." He sang and I couldn't help but feel the tears slip from my closed eyes.

"Deidara..." I mumbled and felt myself falling asleep.

His voice was perfect as he softly sang that lullaby. A pencil fell to the floor and I tensed, not moving. He continued humming and the squeak of him getting out of the chair to retrieve the pencil was the only thing breaking the silence.

_Deidara..._

His humming stopped and a collage of pencils dropped to the floor, all followed by a gasp. A light padding of footsteps ran toward me. I braced myself for the attack but noticed it never came.

"Naruto..." Deidara whispered and softly grabbed my face in his hands.

He softly rubbed my face with his thumbs, feeling my face. He pressed his body against mine and he pulled me against him. My eyes were still closed as if I were sleeping.

_Deidara!_

"Naruto... Can you wake up for me?" Deidara whispered and rubbed my cheeks again.

"Dei..dara..." I replied groggily.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked up at him, wanting to see him. His eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks wet with new tears and his hair clipped back with hair clips. His blue eyes searched my face and his lip quivered. I smiled softly and grabbed his face and held it in the same manner that he was holding mine.

"Nar..u...to...!" Deidara cried and slowly pressed his forehead against mine.

"Deidara, it's okay." I rubbed his cheeks and wiped away his tears.

I pulled his face away and softly planted a kiss against his lips. I slowly moved my tongue in and took over his mouth.

_I'm in lead for once._

I pressed close against him and kept getting into it. We were making out and I couldn't stop what I did next. I took his shirt off.

I rubbed my hands all over his soft abs and down towards his pants. I touched his nipples and he gasped. I giggled slightly and rubbed my fingers softly around them. He moaned and gasped as I did so.

"Naruto!" He cried out.

"Shhh..." I whispered by his ear.

_I'm being so seductive..._

Deidara quickly pulled my shirt off next and began doing the same to me. I cried out lightly and Deidara stopped crying out and began huffing.

"I'm..!" He blurted.

"What?" I huffed next to him.

"I'm...cumming...!" He gasped and suddenly I felt myself cumming as well.

We both groaned out and released. We fell against each other, exhausted after something that hot. Deidara slowly went down to my pants and undid them.

"Deidara!" I whispered.

"I'll clean it for you." He smiled and pulled mine out. I felt released and Deidara gasped.

"Deidara..." I sighed in relief.

"Naruto... You're so... hard..." He looked at my member in amazement.

I reached down and took Deidara's out to find him just as hard.

"I'll clean yours too." I whispered and slowly brought my mouth down on it, licking and rubbing it.

The night continued in this manner, but after our last cumshots into each other's mouths we stopped and just cuddled. I respected him for not going any further and I was happy to be home. That was hopefully my last day in a hospital.


	25. Chapter 25 I'm back everyone

**I had extra time tonight so might as well write, right? :) It is currently... Midnight exactly, and I am a tired girl. But I'm staying awake with my niece while she reads some chapters of this story... OH MY GOSH! This will be a very awkward night...**

I awoke with my fingers intertwined with Deidara's, his large hand warm. I looked up at his sleeping face and saw something peaceful and kind in his drooping features. I pulled away and let him go, leaving to get dressed. I sighed as I grabbed my crutches. I headed into the hallway and quietly closed the door behind me. Each step I took made a slight creak on the wooden floor. I headed towards the kitchen, ready for breakfast. The minute I entered the living room I noticed almost everyone laying about, waiting for something. I went to the kitchen and prepared myself some cereal. I had my back turned to everyone and I heard the quick and light padding of feet, my body clenched up, waiting for an impact.

"Naruto!" Sasori laughed and pounced on my back.

I grunted as he landed on me, his weight making my body sway, "Hey danna." I smiled and continued to pour my cereal.

"Don't eat that!" Sasori grabbed the box and bowl from me.

"Huh? Why not?" I looked at him, confused.

"Because we've decided to take you out for breakfast today!" Sasori smiled.

"T-Take me out..." I mumbled in amazement.

"Yeah! We all chipped in and are ready to pay for breakfast!" Sasori smiled like a small child.

Somehow his light smile made my heart skip a beat, something about the kindness in its posture made my heart take a leap.

"T-T-Thank Y-You..." I mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

Sasori stopped smiling and came closer to me, "You really gave us all a fright, you know that?" Sasori whispered into my ear.

"I'm sorry..." I grumbled.

"Especially Deidara, he cried for hours, he wouldn't even leave his room. He thought you had died..." Sasori trailed off in his sentence.

I took a deep breath and imagined Deidara sitting in our room, all alone. He must have been holding his legs and crying himself to sleep, letting all his feelings out. He must have been lonely.

"He was the one he came up with this idea... He wanted to do something special for you when you came home." Sasori smiled and kissed my ear gently.

"I'm sorry I caused everyone so much trouble..." I felt my chest tighten and my eyes burn lightly.

"We are just happy you're back, without you everyone was kinda depressed, didn't know what to do." Sasori looked down at his hands, "We didn't know ourselves anymore..."

"Just because of me?" I was dumbfounded, amazed.

_Did they really care about me this much?_

My heart pulled, pulled me toward a more loving and compassionate side. I felt my chest fill up with a warm and fuzzy feeling that made me smile, despite the rough tears threatening my eyes. I grabbed Sasori and pulled him into a hug, nestled his head against my shoulder.

"Naru-?" Sasori grumbled.

"Please... Just let me be happy like this a while longer." I smiled and let the tears flow, let their small orbs fall into Sasori's soft red locks.

I brought my fingers through his hair and rubbed lightly, feeling his hair in a soft and calm way that I had always imagined it would be. I kept his head against me as we hid in the kitchen, out of the view of anyone else. I leaned against the counter and kept Sasori's small figure close, keeping him tight. Sasori wrapped his arms around my back, tightening his grip around me. His small fingers dug into my shirt and his shaking arms tried to keep strong. I felt him on the verge of tears, his body was crumpling against mine, and he was about to break down. He pressed his face tightly against my neck, trying to hide his now flowing tears. Sasori was showing me a side that I would always cherish. It was moments like this that made me fall in love with him, but then feel guilty because of my feelings for Deidara. Deidara was shy, sometimes arrogant, and always nervous. But Sasori was kind, protective, and heartwarming. The two of them are polar opposites and both of these men have captured my small and insignificant heart. I was in love with both of them and whenever I was alone with just one my feelings exploded to them, a small heart that wouldn't stop beating. I felt the tears flow even harder as I clutched his body against mine, just relishing in the comfort of a body for me to hug.

"Naruto?" Sasori cried.

"Yes?" I whispered.

"Never leave me again... Don't ever do something so scary again...!" He cried heavily into my shoulder.

His words had comforted my heart and made me happy beyond belief, "I'll always stay here danna, I'll never leave you alone." I nestled my face into his hair.

"N-N-Naru!" Sasori pulled away and grabbed my face, he pulled his mouth into mine in a rush.

I closed my surprised eyes and got into the kiss. I tightened the hug and lifted him off the ground so his head was above my own. He leaned down into me sliding his tongue in and out of my mouth. Each moment we spent in this position made me want to move deeper into a different one. Sasori is the only one I can feel so free and comfortable kissing. He knew how to make me so completely and utterly in love, he was someone I never wanted to leave. When we finally pulled back, Sasori was smiling with heavy tears. I widened my eyes as I saw how kind his face was while I was being so selfish.

"Sasori..." I cried and closed my eyes, putting my head down.

"It's okay, just come out with us and have a good time. Then when we come back I will take you to see him." Sasori smiled brightly at me.

I set his feet back on the ground, but I didn't let go of his black shirt, "Y-You will?" I asked, sniffling all my tears back.

"Yes, and it will be our little secret, k?" Sasori put a finger in front of lips signaling to stay quiet.

"Okay!" I smiled broadly.

We separated and left the kitchen, heading out to get everyone ready for breakfast. I woke Deidara and made sure he was ready by the time we left. We all piled into the car, which was now a rental car because the car from the accident was being repaired. The rental car was bigger than our car and it had enough room to fit everyone. We still made Tobi sit in the trunk though, but with the length and size of the car I assumed it was a limousine. We arrived at the restaurant and the minute I walked in I smelled grilled potatoes and pancakes. I smiled and kept smiling until I wanted to order. I looked at the menu and finally decided what I wanted to eat and drink.

"Sakura table 6!" I heard a waitress announce.

_Sakura?_

"Yes ma'am!" A familiar voice yelled back.

I looked up and saw Sakura rushing toward our table, her pink hair pulled back with a headband. The brown apron she was wearing was too big for her and made her small figure look large. I giggled slightly and looked down at my menu.

"Hello, what can I get you today?" Sakura didn't look up at us from her pen and paper.

Everyone ordered their drinks, which were a mix of water and orange juice.

"Naruto, it's your turn." Sasori nudged me.

"Oh, can I have a Chai Latte?" I asked.

Sakura nodded and then looked up and froze.

"W-W-What are y-y-you all d-d-doing here?!" She stuttered loudly.

"What's wrong Sakura?" I leaned forward to see her.

"N-N-Naruto?!" Tears began to well in her eyes.

"W-Why are you crying?!" I widened my eyes.

"I..." She rushed around the table to my chair, "I thought you had died!" She wrapped her arms around me tightly.

I smiled and put my hand around the back of her head, trying to comfort her.

"It's okay Sakura, I'm back now." I smiled.

"I'm bringing your breakfast on the house!" She announced to me and ran off into the kitchen.

I looked over and everyone had a smile on their face, especially Kakuzu, whom seemed very satisfied that my breakfast was free. Once we ordered we just sat there and talked quietly amongst ourselves.

"So you're going back to school tomorrow?" Konan asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm going to check in with the office about using the elevator to get to class." I smiled.

"We'll help carry your books." Sasori smiled and pointed at him and Deidara.

"Thanks guys!" I smiled brightly.

Sakura delivered the food and smiled to everyone before going to the next table. We ate in silence and I had 4 refills on my Chai Latte before everyone was done eating. We paid our meal and were heading out, but Sakura stopped me.

"Will you be coming back to school tomorrow?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah! I'm going to try my best." I smiled at her thoughtfully.

"Okay, if you need anything don't be afraid to ask. K?" She smiled.

"Yeah!" I laughed lightly and waved goodbye as I left the restaurant.

_Next is to go visit dad..._

I took in a deep breath and entered the car, smiling to everyone.

**Okay, so I'm still VERY tired but I finally have an idea of how to continue this story, anyone up for several more chapters? :) I've recently gotten addicted to a new manga and I can't get enough of it! XD But I don't any money to buy more... :'(**


End file.
